Blutprinzessin
by Kitsune-no-kegawa
Summary: Der tag schien perfekt und nichts sollte ihn vermiesen, doch dann kommt alles anders und schon wurdest du von Piraten verfolgt, warum wusstest du nicht. Schon landest du auf dem U boot von Trafalgar Law und auch er fragte sich warum du verfolgt wurdest. Was jedoch niemand weis das du ein kleines Geheimnis hast von dem du nicht mal selbst wusstest Altersbeschränkung kann sich noch e
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Shopping mit Umwegen

Langsam wachst du auf und kannst das Gezwitscher der Vögel wahrnehmen, die Sonne schien dir ins Gesicht und murrend zogst du die Decke über deinen Kopf um dich den hellen Strahlen zu entziehen welche dich erheblich blendeten. Erst als du dich erinnerst das du noch was erledigen musst, wachst du auf doch du bist schon viel zu spät dran. Du wolltest dich noch mit einer Freundin treffen welche sicherlich schon ganz ungeduldig am ausgemachten Treffpunkt auf dich wartete ihr wart zum shoppen verabredet. Schnell sprangst du aus deinem Bett und verfingst dich, so viel Glück wie du hattest, in der Decke um kurz darauf elegant zu Boden zu gehen. Schmerzverzehrt hältst du dir die Hand an deine Stirn, welche ziemlich hart den Boden küsste „Verdammt! Ich muss mich beeilen…" fluchst du bevor du dich endlich zum Kleiderschrank bewegt hattest. Du reißt den Schrank auf und wühlst erst einmal darin herum, um dann kurz darauf eine kurze blaue Jean und ein weißes T-Shirt rauszuwerfen „Perfekt! Jetzt noch schnell duschen und dann ab".

Schnell läufst du in Richtung Bad und warst schon fast von dir selber fasziniert das du so schnell fertig warst. Notdürftig trocknest du dir deine Schulterlangen Haare und wischt auch noch den letzten Wassertropfen von deinem Körper ab ehe du dich in die ausgesuchten Klamotten wirfst. Jetzt noch die Haare zusammengebunden die Tasche geschnappt worin sich dein Geld befand. Du rennst wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aus dem Zimmer und hinter dir knallte die Türe zu /Jetzt bloß keine Zeit verlieren/ ging dir durch den Kopf. Endlich am Treffpunkt angekommen brauchtest du erst mal eine kurze Verschnaufpause, du warst ohne Unterbrechung so schnell wie du konntest gelaufen. „Das hat aber ganz schön lange gedauert!" sprach sie dich an, als du dich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hast entschuldigst du dich bei deiner Freundin „Tut mir leid Yuki… der dumme Wecker hat einfach nicht geläutet!" ein bisschen Enttäuscht war sie schon von dir, sie kannte dich besser als jeder andere und wusste genau das du einfach nur zu faul warst um aufzustehen… kurz schnaubte Yuki durch die Nase „Komm schon, sonst können wir uns das Shoppen an den Hut stecken!".

Langsam schlendert ihr durch die kleinen mit Menschen gefüllten Gassen, die Stadt in der du aufgewachsen bist lag direkt auf der Grand Line und war berühmt für die kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten die sie den Leuten anbot. Von weit her kamen manche Menschen, nur um hier Nahrungsmittel zu kaufen welche eine sehr hohe Qualität hatten. Als ihr den großen Marktplatz erreicht habt, stieg dir sofort ein angenehmer Geruch in die Nase auf welcher nicht schwer zu orten war, Der frische Fisch, das ganze Obst und Gemüse rochen herrlich. Deine Augen wurden immer größer, du und Yuki waren sehr begnadete Köche ,und du konntest deine Augen gar nicht mehr von den vielen Angeboten lassen als du aus deinen Gedanken gerissen wurdest, Yuki zog an deinem Arm „Sieh nur! Da hinten" du siehst in die Richtung und traust deinen Augen nicht, ein riesiger Elefantenthunfisch lag vor einem Schiff und direkt dahinter der stolze Fischer welcher das Tier angeblich aus dem Meer gefischt haben soll. Ihr rennt beide wie besessen zu dem riesigen Fisch weil du es einfach nicht glauben konntest „Unfassbar! Das ist ja wirklich ein Elefantenthunfisch!" erstaunt kippte dir deine Kinnlade runter, worauf der Fischer nur stolz antwortete „Nicht wahr? ich habe ihn eigenhändig aus dem Meer gezogen und hierher gebracht!" Etwas ungläubig starrst du den Fischer trotzdem an, /Der Kerl soll den Fisch alleine gefangen haben? Wers glaubt/ ging dir durch den Kopf.

Kapitel 2 Der Schrei

Als du und Yuki fertig waren den Fisch zu bestaunen, und Ihr auch sonst alles hattet was ihr haben wolltet verabschiedest du dich von Yuki und gibst ihr eine dicke Umarmung. Sie war die einzige die immer für dich da ist denn deine Eltern kennst du nicht, sie sind beide von Piraten getötet worden als du gerade auf die Welt gekommen bist. Seit dem lebst du bei einer Frau, welche dich weinend in dem Haus am Boden fand welches zu allem Übel auch noch von den Piraten angezündet wurde. Das Feuer schlug erbarmungslos herum und verletzte dich Im Gesicht, seither warst du auf dem linken Auge blind und trugst den Beinhamen Scarface. Es war nicht gerade nett von den Leuten dich so zu nennen, aber es war ihnen egal wie du dich dabei fühlst…Hauptsache die hatten ihren Spaß daran dich zu ärgern.

Als du dich nun von Yuki verabschiedet hast, gingst du zielstrebig nach Hause "Big Mama" wie du sie nanntest machte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen wo du so lange bleibst, und tatsächlich ohne das du es bemerkt hast war es bereits am dunkel werden und ein leichter Nebel legte sich in die Gassen durch die du hin durchwandertest. Doch vor dem Haus angekommen erwartete dich nicht wie üblich Big Mama mit offenen Armen „Nein…das kann nicht sein!" kann es mit zittriger Stimme aus deinem Mund heraus. Das Ganze Haus stand in Flammen und du hörst plötzlich einen qualvoll johlenden Schrei der dir durch Mark und Bein fuhr! Es war Big Mama welche so schrie. Sofort ranntest du ins Innere des Hauses und dein Herz blieb fast stehen drei Piraten waren in dem Haus und einer von Ihnen hatte sein Schwert durch Big Mama gestoßen. „Schnell… ver.…schwinde… Kind" brachte sie noch hervor ehe sie tot zusammenbrach. Erschrocken und verstört sahst du dahin wo eben noch Big Mama stand und wurdest prompt aus deinen Gedanken gerissen „Na wen haben wir denn da?" grinste der Pirat dich an. Er hatte schwarze Haare die in alle Himmelsrichtungen wegstanden, zusätzlich trug er einen Bodenlangen braunen Mantel mit einem Gürtel um seine Hüfte geschnallt wo man mindestens drei Pistolen erkennen konnte „Nein… das ist nicht wahr… das ist nicht passiert… das ist alles nur ein Traum" stammelst du vor dich hin und kneifst dich in den Arm mit der Hoffnung du würdest gleich aufwachen und das alles wäre vorbei.

Der Pirat welcher mit dem Namen Gandow angesprochen wurde, sah dich mit einem sadistischen Grinsen an ehe er etwas zu seinen Leuten sagte „Schnappt sie euch Männer" Mit diesen Worten stürmten die beiden anderen Piraten auf dich zu, gerade noch bemerkst du wie sie auf dich losgestürmt kamen und setzt dich blitzschnell in Bewegung , um diesen ekelhaften Typen zu entkommen. Als du bei der Türe raus warst überkommt dich ein schauriges Gefühl, rund um das Haus war es Dunkel und der Nebel lag dicht am Boden es hatte schon ein wenig was von einem Friedhof, nur Das brennende Haus war von weiten zu sehen und stach geradezu aus der Landschaft ,wie eine Kerze in einem dunklen Raum. Du ranntest in irgendeine Richtung, Hauptsache weg von diesen Piraten welche dich immer noch verfolgten. Du warst völlig aus der Puste und konntest immer noch nicht glauben was da gerade passiert war. /Das ist alles nur ein Traum…ein böser Traum, warum ich? Was wollen die von mir?/ ging es dir durch den Kopf. Es half nichts, du rennst weiter bis du ins Innere der Stadt kommst, dort angekommen befindet sich keine einzige Menschenseele auf den Straßen sie waren wie leergefegt. Da stehst du nun, völlig aus der Puste in einer der leeren Straßen, plötzlich zog einer der Piraten seine Pistole und zielte auf dich, noch bemerkst du es rechtzeitig und kannst dem Schuss noch ausweichen, doch schoss er ein zweites Mal und diesmal traf er voll ins Schwarze. Von einem stechenden Schmerz in deinem Bauch sinkst du auf die Knie du drückst dir die Hand auf den Bauch und spürst wie das warme Blut über deine Hand floss. „Verdammt" zischst du, bevor du dich wieder aufrichtest um unter Schmerzen weiterzulaufen. Eigentlich brauchtest du gar nicht davon zu laufen da du nicht nur eine gute Köchin warst sondern auch eine ziemlich gute Schwertkämpferin. Nur ohne deine beiden Schwerter konntest du nicht viel ausrichten, sie lagen in dem brennenden Haus und wurden mit Sicherheit unter den Flammen begraben. Du musstest dir also nur schnell zwei Schwerter suchen um aus der Sache rauszukommen. Du siehst dich um, und hörst wie die beiden Piraten rumfluchten „Schieße wo ist sie hin?" während du bereits zwei Schwerter ausfindig gemacht hast, zu dumm war nur sie lagen auf der anderen Seite der Straße und um an diese zu gelangen musste sie an den Piraten vorbei. Du atmest noch einmal tief durch und drückst dabei auf deine blutende Wunde am Bauch „Ich muss es versuchen" redest du zu dir selbst, ehe du eine Satz in Richtung Schwerter machst. Doch einer der beiden entdeckte dich und schrie „Da! Da vorne ist sie!" gerade noch rechtzeitig bekommst du die beiden Schwerter in die Hand und wurdest sogleich von den zwei Quälgeistern mit dem Schwert angegriffen. Schnell ziehst du beide Katanas undwehrst einen Angriff nach dem anderem ab. Doch der Schmerz der immer noch von deiner Schusswunde ausging wurde immer stärker und du verlierst hin und wieder dein Gleichgewicht „Gar nicht gut…wenn ich die beiden nicht sofort kalt mache sieht es schlecht für mich aus" redest du wieder zu dir selbst und siehst auf deine immer noch blutende Wunde. Einer der beiden erkannte dass du schwächelst und erwischt dich mit einem ordentlichen Hieb an der Seite, dem zugleich ein Stich folgte. Erschrocken sahst du dass einer der Piraten dir sein Katana durch die Schulter gestochen hat „Haben wir dich endlich kleine!" sprach er zu dir ehe du auf die Knie sackst. Die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker und der Blutverlust tat sein übriges, du bekommst gerade noch so mit wie eine fremde Person die zwei Piraten niederschlug und der Fremde sich zu dir hinunter beugte.

Kapitel 3 Spitze Gegenstände sind böse

Dein Kampf mit den Piraten war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und der Fremde setzte sich in die Hocke neben dich um deinen Puls zu fühlen. Er griff an deine Halsschlagader und vernahm einen nur mehr schwachen Puls als er die Wunden an deinem Körper sah zog er scharf die Luft an „Schnell zurück zum Schiff, und bereitet den OP vor!" sprach er zu einer seiner Crewmitglieder ehe er sich zu dir beugte und dich im Brautstil zum Schiff trug. Du bekommst das alles nur noch schleierhaft mit, bemerkst aber noch den angenehmen Duft und die gut gebauten Brustmuskeln durch den Pullover auf welcher dein Kopf nun ruhte. Du krallst dich förmlich in den Pullover von diesem Fremden der dich trug, dieser bemerkte dies und sieht zu dir runter. Etwas erstaunt darüber das du überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein warst hielt er dich nur noch fester was dir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab. Am „Schiff" angekommen rannte er mit dir in den Armen zum Operationssaal und legte dich auf den kalten Metalltisch ab, er forderte die restlichen Crewmitglieder auf den Raum zu verlassen, was siede auch mit einem strammen „Aye!" beantworteten. Er behielt sich jedoch zwei seiner Männer die ihm bei der Operation helfen sollten.

Der Mann wäscht und desinfiziert noch schnell seine Hände, ehe er sich weiße Handschuhe überzog und einen Mundschutz aufsetzte. Als er fertig war kommt er wieder zu dir auf den OP Tisch auf welchem du immer noch bei leichtem Bewusstsein lagst. /Mir ist so kalt…ich kann nicht mehr/ dachtest du dir bevor dir jemand eine Narkosemaske aufsetzte. Langsam hörst du auf gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und lässt dich ins Schwarze hinübergleiten. Gefühlte 3 Stunden später war der Arzt mit der Operation fertig und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk „Puh.. Fertig…" sprach der Mann und lies sich auf einen nahestehenden Drehsessel fallen. Eines seiner Mitglieder saß vor einem Monitor der an deine Vitalfunktionen angeschlossen war und lies diesen nicht aus den Augen „Ihr Puls stabilisiert sich wieder!" sagte der junge Mann der einen weißen Overall anhatte und eine Mütze aufhatte welche er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen trug auf dieser der Name Penguin stand. „Gut…bringt sie in das Krankenzimmer ich werde mich um sie kümmern" sprach der junge Arzt und sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf dich /Warum waren diese Piraten hinter ihr her?/ fragte sich dieser ehe du ins Krankenzimmer gebracht wurdest.

/ Nein… Nein das kann nicht wahr sein warum passiert sowas mir? Warum nur/ du stehst vor dem brennenden Haus und hörst wieder diesen grässlichen Schrei, wieder siehst du Big Mama am Boden kniend mit einem Katana in ihrer Brust „Lauf… Mädchen… renn… weg" und sie klappte tot zusammen. „NEEEEEEIN" Du schreist laut als du aufschnellst, und wurdest besorgt angesehen. Langsam überkam dich ein stechender Schmerz welcher von deinem Bauch aus ging, als du auf deinen Bauch sahst stellst du entsetzt fest dass du in Bandagen gewickelt warst und nicht mehr blutest. Du siehst dich erschrocken um und entdeckst einen jungen Mann in der Ecke sitzend. Du musterst ihn und musstest feststellen das er eine hellblaue Jean mit schwarzen Punkten trug, sowie eine schwarzgepunktete Fellmütze du einen Schwarz gelben Kapuzenpullover welcher das Symbol der Heart Piraten trug Sein Gesicht wurde von einem kurzen Kinnbart und 2 langen Koteletten auf der Seite geziert, welche ihm überausgut standen fandest du „Keine Angst ich tu dir schon nichts" kam es aus seinem Mund ehe er aufstand und auf dich zukam. Du siehst ihn immer noch verstört an als er dir seine Hand auf die Stirn legt „Du hast hohes Fieber, du solltest dich hinlegen und schlafen!" sagte er worauf du dich verwirrt im Raum umsiehst Erst jetzt bemerkst du die lodernde Hitze in deinen Körper und wie sie gegen deinen Schädel hämmert-Wo bin ich..?" fragst du mit schwacher Stimme „ Auf meinem Schiff… und fragt dich nach deinem Namen" du antwortest ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken und fragst ihn ebenfalls nach seinem Namen „ Trafalgar Law" sagte er mit keinerlei Mimik in seinem Gesicht.

Law stand immer noch vor dir und nahm seine Hand von deiner Stirn „Ich muss das Fieber behandeln" sagte er zu dir und stand auf um etwas zu holen, das gab dir Zeit das Zimmer genauer zu betrachten. Der Raum war weiß gestrichen und hatte eine spärliche Ausstattung lediglich das Bett und ein Nachtkästchen sowie verschiedene Medizinschränke und Bücherregale befanden sich darin. Als du fertig warst mit dem analysieren des Zimmer, stand auch schon Law vor dir und hielt etwas in der Hand, es war eine Spritze gefüllt mit einer blauschimmernden Flüssigkeit welche er dir sogleich in den Arm spritzen würde. Als er nach deinem Arm griff zogst du diesen weg denn du hattest panische Angst vor Nadeln und Spritzen. „W-Woow komm mir nicht zu nahe!" Law sah dich mit einem leicht verwunderten Gesicht an „Hat da etwa wer Angst vor Nadeln?" kam es ihm schon fast sarkastisch aus dem Mund. Du drängst dich in die letzte Ecke von dem ohnehin ungemütlichen Krankenbett und siehst Law panisch an. Dieser jedoch war nicht zimperlich und griff abermals nach deinem Arm, du versuchst dich loszureißen aber sein Griff ist stärker und du kannst dich einfach nicht befreien. Als er dir die Spritze in den Arm stoch schriest du vor lauter Angst kurz auf „Na also, schon vorbei!" grinste er dich leicht an während du das Einstichs loch begutachtest.

Als das Mittel anfing zu wirken, siehst du zu Law hinüber welcher einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck machte dir wurde ganz komisch und du wurdest plötzlich so müde, langsam fielen dir die Augen zu und du fällst wieder zurück ins Krankenbett um einen ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf zu finden. Law sah wie du einschliefst und zog die Decke bis zu deiner Brust hoch zeitgleich legte er dir einen nassen kalten Lappen über die Stirn welcher auch deine Augen bedeckte um dein Fieber noch weiter zu senken. Ein leichtes lächeln überkam sein Gesicht als er das Licht abdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Kapitel 4 Unsanftes Erwachen

Mein Dank gilt meine ersten beiden Lesern welche mir die ersten Reviews geschrieben haben :D

Danke AceandRuffyfan und MizukiMomoko *knuddel*

Ich versuche so ein Kapitel die Woche rauszubekommen, je nachdem wie es sich von der Arbeit her ausgeht :D ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß beim weiterlesen ^^

Langsam öffnest du die Augen, und wurdest im nächsten Moment unsanft aus dem Bett befördert. Mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht landest du auf dem kalten Metallboden, du drehst dich auf den Bauch und stemmst dich mit deinen beiden Händen hoch was sich jedoch als Fehler herausstellte da deine Schulter unglaublich schmerzte. Das Schiff war der Grund für dein eher unsanftes erwachen, da dieses stark hin und her wackelte „Was zur Hölle ist mit diesem Schiff los?!" fluchst du leise mit schmerzender Stimme vor dich hin ehe du dich mit deiner Gesunden Schulter aufrichtest. Du siehst aus dem Bullauge hinaus und entdeckst den weiten Ozean und bildest dir sogar ein die Geräusche eines Hafens wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich geht die Türe auf, und vor lauter Schreck fällst du auf deinen Hintern „Na auch schon wach?" von wegen dachtest du dir er war schließlich derjenige der dich zurück ins Reich der Träume geschickt hat mit seiner blöden Medizin. Mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah er dich an „Was suchst du denn auf dem Boden?"entgegnet er dir, dumme Frage… „Das Schiff hat gewackelt" gabst du ihm sichtlich erzürnt als Antwort.

„Du meine Güte… hast du es also noch nicht mitbekommen?" sagte er zu dir während er sich seine Pelzmütze abnahm und sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare fuhr „Was mitbekommen?" antwortetest du noch verwirrter als du es ohnehin schon warst. Mit einem Seufzer kam Law zu dir um dir aufzuhelfen, als er dir seine Hand entgegenstreckt nimmst du sie nur zögernd an als du sogleich auf deine Beine hochgezogen wurdest. „Du bist auf keinem Schiff, sondern auf meinem U-Boot" sprach er zu dir und wartet auf deine Reaktion „Auf einem was?!" stammelst du vor dich hin „Du hast wohl noch nie eines gesehen…nicht?" Dann fiel es dir wieder ein, du hättest dich innerlich selbst Ohrfeigen können das es dir nicht sofort komisch vorgekommen ist als durch das Bullauge kein Licht mehr schien sondern Fische vorbeischwammen. Du lässt dich voller Erstaunen und Verwunderung auf dein Bett fallen, Law nutze das gleich aus „Bevor wir in die Kombüse gehen, werde ich mir nochmal deine Wunden ansehen". Etwas entsetzt siehst du ihn an du hattest schließlich nur den Verband um deine Schulter und Brust gebunden und eine fremde Short an, was du schon schlimm genug findest. Du wirkst ziemlich angespannt /Erst wache ich auf um einen fremden vor mir zu haben der mir unfreiwillig eine Nadel in die Hand rammt, dann wache ich in Fremder Unterwäsche auf und nun soll ich mich vor ihm entblößen?/ du hattest eindeutig genug, und das merkt man dir auch an. „Nun komm schon... ich hab schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit" sagte er kühl zu dir. Law hasste es zu warten… du merkst das und willst keinen Ärger, eher gezwungen löst du deine Arme von ihrer Verschränkung und stemmst sie seitlich neben dich. Law stand noch schnell auf aus einen der Medizinschränke die in dem Zimmer standen einen neuen Verband zu holen. Vorsichtig wickelt er dir den alten Verband ab, und musst zugeben das er dabei ziemlich behutsam vorgeht, an den Stellen wo er dich berührt hinterlässt er ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf deiner Haut. Als der ganze Verband abgewickelt war betrachtete er dich eingehend und du wurdest leicht rot im Gesicht „Sieht schon ganz gut aus" sagte er zufrieden während er dich mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah. Dir war das ganze mehr als peinlich und drehst deinen Kopf zur Seite, bevor er dir den neuen Verband anlegt schmiert er vorher noch eine weiße wohlriechende Salbe auf die Wunden worauf du leicht vor Schmerzen zuckst „Schmerzen?" fragte er dich „N-Nein…" antwortest du ihm „Warum hast du dann gezuckt?" sah er dich leicht verwirrt an „Deine Hand ist so kalt" lügst du ihn an. Als er fertig damit war dir den neuen Verband anzulegen stand Law auf und ging zur Türe „Willst du nicht mitkommen Essen?" du siehst ihn leicht verdattert an „In dem Aufzug?" du hattest ja schließlich fast nichts an „Oh... Entschuldigung das hätte ich ganz vergessen" sagte er während er den Raum verlies um mit Kleidung wiederzukommen „Hier das kannst du anziehen" und wirft es in deine Richtung. Du fängst es auf und ziehst dir die viel zu großen Sachen an. Es war einer seiner gelbschwarzen Kaputzenpullover mit dem Zeichen der Heart Piraten von denen er mindestens drei bis vier Stück besitzen musste, und eine weite Jean. Als du dir die Sachen übergezogen hast stehst du auf und gehst mit ihm in Richtung Kombüse.

Kapitel 5 Der Zirkusclown

Law hatte einen ziemlich schnellen Schritt drauf und du hast große mühen ihm zu folgen da es fast schwarz wie die Nacht ist. Es brannten gerade mal ein paar Lichter die aber nur sehr schwach leuchten und so war es egal ob diese brannten oder nicht, du konntest sowieso nichts erkennen. Erst als sich deine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten konntest du Law sehen der ein paar Meter vor dir stehen blieb um auf dich zu warten „Was trödelst du denn so?" sagt er mit einem kühlen Ton zu dir „Ich komm ja schon!" antwortest du ihm leicht gereizt auf seine Frage. Schließlich war es nicht deine Schuld dass du nur die Sehkraft von einem Auge hast, und somit auch etwas schlechter siehst. Ihr geht noch eine Weile durch die metallenen Gänge des U-Bootes, biegt einmal links ab dann wieder rechts danach folgt ihr Stur einen langen Gang entlang um am Ende wieder links abzubiegen. /Was für ein Irrgarten…/ dachtest du dir im Stillen, bei deinem Orientierungssinn hättest du dich mit Sicherheit glatt verlaufen, und würdest jetzt bestimmt irgendwo im Maschinenraum hocken und verzweifeln.

Endlich kommt Ihr bei einer metallenen Türe an, die Law sogleich öffnete. Erst mal kneifst du deine Augen zusammen, das Licht war einfach zu hell zumindest kommt es dir so vor als ihr gefühlte dreißig Minuten durch das U-Boot gewandert seid und es dunkel war. Schnell haben sich deine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt und du kannst einen länglichen Tisch erkennen an dem mindestens fünfzehn Männer sitzen. Dir ist ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanke dass du die einzige Frau an Bord bist.

Mit verwunderten Blicken wirst du angesehen als du mit Law in die Kombüse reingehst, du versteckst dich leicht hinter ihm und hoffst einfach das dass hier so schnell wie möglich vorbei geht, da dir die Blicke der Männer mehr als unangenehm sind. Vor dem Tisch bleibt er plötzlich stehen und dreht sich zu dir, um danach wieder zu seiner Mannschaft zu blicken „Leute darf ich vorstellen?" er schubst dich leicht mit einer Hand die er auf deinen Rücken platzierte nach vorne /Na toll.../ fluchst du innerlich. „Na komm sag meiner Crew schon deinen Namen die beißen nicht… zumindest denk ich das" sagte er zu dir während er dich erwartungsvoll anstarrte. Du machst den Mund auf und stammelst zögerlich deinen Namen. „Sie wird einige Zeit mit uns mitfahren bis sie wieder gesund ist" sagte Law mit bestimmenden Ton schließlich konnte er dich nicht einfach rauswerfen und dir selbst überlassen, dafür interessierte er sich zu viel für dich und auch wegen seiner Ehr als Arzt.

Als er fertig war mit seiner Ansprache gibt er dir einen Wink mit der Hand und deutet dir dich zu seiner Mannschaft zu setzen. Du siehst durch die Menge um dir einen geeigneten Platz zu suchen, Penguin und Shachi sehen dir zu und schreien deinen Namen „Hey du kannst dich doch zu uns setzen!" ruft einer der beiden und schon rückten sie auseinander so dass du dich mehr oder weniger freiwillig zwischen sie setzen musstest. Law selbst setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und sah dich mit seinen Sturmgrauen Augen an. Du erwiderst seinen Blick nur kurz, da es dir unangenehm war so starr angesehen zu werden als würden die Blick der anderen nicht schon reichen. Du wurdest aus deinen Gedanken gerissen als dir jemand einen Teller mit Essen vor die Nase stellt, Es war Shachi der dir einen Teller geholt hatte und dich nun angrinst „Äh...D-Danke" sagst du zu ihm während deine Wangen ein gesundes Rot annahmen. „Na dann hau rein! Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger?" sagte er zu dir ehe er sich wieder neben dich setzt. Und wie du Hunger hattest, schließlich hast du ja ein paar Tage mit Schlafen verbracht und konntest so nichts essen.

In wenigen Minuten war dein Teller geleert und du blickst erwartungsvoll zu Shachi „Na willst du noch einen Nachschlag?" Du funkelst ihn mit deinen Augen an als wäre er ein Gott der es Essen regnen lassen konnte. Eifrig nickst du während er dir einen Nachschlag auf deinen saubergeschleckten Teller gab. Selbst diesen Teller futterst du in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf. Angefuttert bis zum letzten und zufrieden lehnst du dich in den Sessel und legst deine Hände auf deinen Bauch der zufrieden vor sich hin verdaut. „So gut hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen" entkommt es dir mit müder Stimme, das böse Futterkoma machte sich bemerkbar.

Als alle fertig gegessen haben stehst du auf und hilfst beim abräumen des Tisches, der Tellerstapel der mittlerweile schon beachtlich war, versperrte dir die Sicht und du blicktest zur Seite weg um etwas sehen zu können. Gerade als du in die Küche gehen willst und die Teller abstellen wolltest, rennst du geradewegs in einen weißen sprechenden Bären mit orangenem Overall. Die Teller fliegen hoch in die Luft, du siehst ihnen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach, und dein Körper bewegt sich fast von alleine. Mit vielen schnellen und grazilen Bewegungen schaffst du es die Teller auf deinem Kopf deinen Beiden Händen und auf deinem Fuß wieder aufzufangen und zu stapeln. Der Bär gab ein leises „Tschuldigung" von sich. Verwundert siehst du zu dem Bären und sagst „Das ist doch nicht deine schuld! Ich hätte aufpassen müssen wo ich hingehe". Langsam wurden die Teller immer schwerer und du siehst aus wie ein Zirkusclown der gerade eine seiner Nummern aufgeführt hat, „Kann mir mal jemand helfen?" schreist du leicht sauer zu der Mannschaft. Sofort kamen einige der Männer um dir die Teller abzunehmen, erleichtert atmest du auf „Puh... das war knapp" seufzt du und deine Aktion war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Law sah in deine Richtung und kam gerade Wegs auf dich zu, er mustert dich eingehend „Interessant..." murmelt er, ehe er sich von dir abwendet und die Kombüse verlässt.

Du siehst ihm ein wenig verwirrt nach „Was sollte denn diese Bemerkung?" nuschelst du vor dich hin bevor dir jemand den letzten Tellerstapel abnimmt und du dich aus deiner Unangenehmen Position befreien kannst. Penguin sah dich nur mit einem leichten Lächeln an, er hatte gehört was du getuschelt hast „Unser Captain findet dich einfach interessant!" meinte er und grinste mich dabei die ganze Zeit an. Leicht entnervt gehst du zu Bepo und bittest ihn dich in dein Zimmer zu bringen, dort angekommen lässt du dich aufs Bett fallen und schläfst einfach ein. Der Tag war einfach zu viel für dich du warst so erledigt das es dir alles egal war, Bepo schloss die Türe leise ehe er sich aus dem Staub machte.

Law´s Sicht:

Ich finde dieses Mädchen sehr interessant, sie konnte anscheinend sehr gut kämpfen und versteht sich auch sehr gut mit meiner Mannschaft. Ihre Bewegungen bei der Aktion mit den Tellern hatte sie verraten. So gute Reflexe hatte man nur wenn man jahrelang trainierte, wenn sie wieder einigermaßen fit ist fordere ich sie einfach heraus um ihre Fähigkeiten ein wenig unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Langsam klappten auch ihn die Augen zu und er schlief einfach auf seinem Schreibtisch ein.

Kapitel 6

Begeisterung? Wohl eher nicht

Die Möwen kreischen und das U-Boot wankt… du wachst auf und springst aus deinem Bett „Wir sind aufgetaucht!" du freust dich sichtlich darüber, denn es war schon eine Ewigkeit her das du eine frische Brise in deinen Haaren spürtest und der Wind dir ins Gesicht blies. Du wolltest schon zur Türe raus, doch dann schmerzte deine Schulter, ein ekelhaftes reißen und ziehen war das einzige was du vernehmen konntest ehe sich dein Hemd verräterisch rot färbte /Scheiße? Die Naht ist irgendwie gerissen!?/ du drückst dir reflexartig auf deine linke Schulter um es auf irgendeine Art und Weise stoppen zu können, das unaufhörlich Blut aus ihr floss. Als du ein wenig geschockt zur Türe gehst um die Klinke nach unten zu drücken, kommt dir plötzlich die Türe entgegen.

Law´s Sicht:

*Raaaaaahh* Law gähnte gelassen und hörte sich dabei fast an wie ein Löwe, langsam steht er auf und geht ins Bad um die Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper zu waschen. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen denn er musste immer über dich nachdenken, und war immer noch zu keiner logischen Erklärung gekommen wieso du damals vor 5 Tagen von diesen Piraten verfolgt wurdest. /Vielleicht hat sie ja Schulden?/ geht es ihm durch den Kopf, seine Gedankenvorgänge waren nicht immer die einfallsreichsten aber hin und wieder hatte er mit seinen skurrilen Hirngespinsten sogar recht. Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hat stieg er unter die Dusche und drehte den Wasserhahn an. Die ersten Tropen des eiskalten Wassers plätscherten auf seinen muskulösen Nacken nieder bis aus dem Duschkopf nach und nach mehr Wasser lief. Er machte die Augen zu und genoss es sichtlich wie das Wasser an ihm runter rinnt /Wie es ihr wohl geht? Gestern muss echt hart für sie gewesen sein… eigentlich dürfte sie sich nicht so viel bewegen wegen ihrer Wunden, die waren ja schließlich noch nicht verheilt./ „Besser ich sehe mal nach ihr!" nach dem er sich selbst in der Dusche zugesprochen hatte, unterbrach er die Wasserzufuhr und das kühle Nass versiegte. Law trocknet sich ab und geht vor seinen Kleiderschrank er zieht sich die üblichen Sachen an /Von denen er mindestens fünf Mal das gleiche besaß/ als er sich den gelb-schwarzen Hoodie überstreift und sein Kopf wieder zum Vorschein kommt nimmt er sich noch einmal das Handtuch und wuschelte sich damit durch seine nassen schwarzen Haare. Als er endlich fertig angezogen hatte ging er aus seiner Kabine auf direktem Weg zu deiner. Als ich die Türe aufmachte weiten sich meine Augen, was ich da sah war keines falls das was ich erwartet hatte. Kreidebleich und geschockt steht sie vor mir und sieht mich erschrocken an.

Zurück zu dir

Als du erschrocken in das Gesicht von Law blickst, der nun direkt vor dir stand, stolperst du einige Schritte zurück „Ähh… Law… irgend… irgendwas.. s... stimmt nicht" brachtest du keuchend hervor, ehe es dir nicht mehr möglich war dich auf deinen Beinen zu halten und du spürst wie du langsam nach vorne kippst. Die Dunkelheit übermannte dich und dir fielen deine Augen zu, du warst einfach nur müde und dir war ein wenig kalt. Law fing dich gerade noch auf bevor dein Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufgekommen wäre. „Die Nähte sind gerissen… verdammt!" zischte Law ehe er dich hochhob um im Brautstil mit dir in das Behandlungszimmer zu gehen. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, aber er rannte nicht, er wusste dass wenn er rennen würde, er dich nur unnötig belasten würde. Angekommen und ein wenig aus der Puste legte Law dich auf eine der Behandlungsliegen ehe er sich deiner aufgerissenen Wunde widmete. Er hatte sich seine Hände sorgfältig desinfiziert und weiße Gummihandschuhe darüber gezogen, er griff nach einer Schere um dir dein blutgetränktes Hemd aufzuschneiden. Law legte die Schere beiseite und begutachtet deine Wunde „Hm… sieht nicht gut aus" seine Mine verfinstert sich ein wenig als er nach einem Tuch griff um deine Wunde zu reinigen. Plötzlich spürst du ein verräterisches Brennen an deiner Schulter, Law war gerade dabei deine Stichwunde zu desinfizieren als du ein leises Stöhnen hervorbringst, irgendwie warst du wieder ein wenig zu dir gekommen und liegst nun auf dieser eher unbequemen Liege. „Nanu? Schon wieder wach hm?" er hatte sein Gesicht schnell zu dir gedreht und beobachtet dich dabei wie du dein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verziehst. Law musste bei diesem Anblick leicht schmunzeln… schließlich hatte er eine sadistische Ader die er hin und wieder ausgelassen auslebte. „Bleib liegen, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" grinste er dich mit einem bösen Lächeln an, du siehst mit deinen halb geöffneten Augen hinauf zu Law, als du einen kalten Stich in deiner Armbeuge wahrnehmen konntest. Langsam wurden deine Augen immer schwerer und schlussendlich fällst du wieder in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf ohne Schmerzen. Law mochte es zwar andere Leiden zu sehen, aber er konnte dies nicht bei einer unschuldigen jungen Frau wie dir machen. Schließlich waren alle seine Opfer die er bis jetzt folterte irgendwelche Verbrecher, nie hätte er unschuldige Menschen auf diese Art und Weise gequält. Zwar war er Pirat, aber auch als solcher hatte er Ehre und Anstand. Als er merkt dass du geistig wieder weg warst und dich somit nicht mehr bewegen konntest, holte er sich Nadel und Faden ehe er mit schnellen und gezielten Stichen deine Wunde wieder sauber verschließt. Law nahm sich noch eine Rolle Verbandszeug und wickelte deine Schulter behutsam in diesen ein, /Nochmal wird das hoffentlich nicht vorkommen/. Ein wenig genervt war er schon darüber wie leichtfertig du die ganze Sache nimmst schließlich sollte man mit solchen Verletzungen keinen Affenzirkus veranstalten, wie du es doch am Vorabend getan hattest. Als er fertig mit deiner Behandlung war nahm er dich wieder auf seine starken Arme und trug dich in seine Kajüte hier konnte er dich immerhin bewachen und auf dich aufpassen solange du im Reich der Träume warst. Vorsichtig legte dich Law in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis zu deinem Kinn hoch er selbst schnappte sich seinen Stuhl und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, der Papierstapel der sich dort gebildet hatte war mittlerweile schon beachtlich und musste nervender Weise leider auch gemacht werden. Law rieb sich mit der linken Hand an seiner Schläfe „Das kann ja eine lange Nacht werden" seufzend nahm er den ersten Zettel von dem riesigen Stapel und fing an eben gesagten kleiner werden zu lassen, hoffentlich. Du selbst warst immer noch komplett weg vom Fenster, das einzige was du mitbekommst ist ein weiches gemütliches Bett in dem du anscheinend liegst um deinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

Kapitel 7 Das Schwert der Blutprinzessin

Law seufzte ausgelassen vor sich hin um sich gleich darauf seine Augen zu reiben. Er war wie schon so oft auf seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und es hatten sich tiefe Augenringe gebildet, alles in allem machte er einen müden Gesamteindruck. Kein Wunder… du schläfst schließlich in seinem Bett und er konnte sich wohl kaum auf den Boden legen er hätte dich auch einfach aus dem Bett werfen können. Doch das würde ihm wiedersprechen immerhin hatte er dich selbst hineingelegt. Law blickte zu dem Papierstapel den er versucht hatte kleiner werden zu lassen ist zur Gänze verschwunden und ein erleichtertes stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund.

Du kannst das stöhne welches ihm entkam wahrnehmen und beginnst damit vorsichtig deine Augen zu öffnen, auch du warst immer noch angeschlagen und hundemüde. Trotzdem fängst du an dich zu strecken und fängst an ausgiebig zu Gähnen. Als du dich aufsetzt blickst du zu Law, welcher schon neugierig in deine Richtung blickte „Geht's dir besser?" fragte er dich während dir der vorherige Tag noch einmal durch den Kopf geschossen kam. Als du dich erinnerst siehst du schlagartig zu deiner Schulter und hältst dir diese mit der rechten Hand „D…Danke…" bringst du nur beschämt heraus und nun warst du endgültig wach. Law sieht dich an und mustert dich eingehend „Keine Ursache. Aber das nächste Mal übertreib bloß nicht so mit dem herumspringen!" er wirft dir einen mahnenden Blick zu während er sich wieder von dir wegdrehte und aufstand um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Bevor er in die Dusche ging sah er dich noch einmal an „Morgen möchte ich mit dir in den Trainingsraum gehen, bis dahin solltest du dich noch ausruhen denn es wird anstrengend für dich werden". Ungläubig starrst du ihn an. Hatte er gerade ernsthaft gesagt dass er mit dir Trainieren gehen will? Ein leichter Schauder überkam deinen Körper und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf deinen Armen.

/Ich? Mit dem Chirurg des Todes kämpfen? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!/ du warst eindeutig dagegen und das wolltest du ihn auch spüren lassen, du könntest dich einfach in deinem Zimmer einsperren oder dich irgendwo verstecken. Obwohl… vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee davonzulaufen, ein gereizter Law würde die Sache wahrscheinlich nicht besser machen. Und so beschließt du erst einmal die Kombüse zu suchen, denn du hattest schrecklichen Hunger und dein Magen machte dir dass auch ausdrücklich klar in dem er laut zu Grummeln anfing. Jap du hattest eindeutig Hunger… und ohne darüber nachzudenken gehst du aus Law´s Kajüte um Blind in irgendeine Richtung zu laufen. Irgendwo würdest du ja schließlich wen treffen den du fragen kannst, ebenso hättest du auch einfach warten können bis Law sich fertig geduscht hat aber das würde wieder deinem Stolz wiedersprechen. Du wolltest immerhin nicht immer so hilflos dastehen und so aussehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert und du triffst Penguin der zufälligerweise auch gerade auf dem Weg zur Kombüse war. Penguin sieht dich an und musste etwas schmunzeln „Du hast dich verlaufen stimmt's?" du konntest es nicht leugnen, du hattest keine Ahnung wo du dich befindest und so gibst du klein bei „Um... Ja, ich würde gerne etwas essen und habe gehofft du könntest mir den Weg zur Kombüse zeigen" das trifft sich gut ich bin nämlich auch gerade auf den Weg dorthin! Am besten ich zeig dir einmal das ganze U-Boot dann verläufst du dich vielleicht nichtmehr" Hm eine U-Boot Führung? Klingt doch aufregend und so geht ihr beiden in die Richtung aus der dir schon ein feiner Bratengeruch in die Nase steigt. Deine Sinne waren in Sachen Essen sehr geschärft und du konntest Essen schon kilometerweit riechen, was nicht zuletzt an deinem unersättlichen Appetit lag. Als ihr gefühlte zehn Minuten durch die gedämpft beleuchteten Gänge gewandert seid, ward ihr auch schon da und Penguin öffnete die Türe zur Kombüse. Shachi war schon fleißig dabei das Mittagessen vorzubereiten und war fast fertig. Erst jetzt siehst du auf die Uhr, erschrocken reißt du deine Augen auf „Was? Es ist schon halb zwölf? Wie lange hab ich denn dieses mal wieder geschlafen?" sprichst du allgemein in den Raum als hinter dir eine wohlbekannte Stimme ertönte „Mal überlegen…einen ganzen Tag? Kein anderer als Law stand locker im Türrahmen und lehnte daran. „Du warst doch gerade noch duschen wie kommst du so schnell hierher?" Sagst du zu ihn und er fing an zu lachen „Nun ja, dadurch dass ich keine Stunde zum Duschen brauche, und ich mich nicht wie du verlaufe bin ich wohl schneller als du!" dein Gesicht nahm wieder eine gesunde Rotfärbung an, er hatte dich gerade vor allen anwesenden bloß gestellt. Mit erzürnter Minde gehst du zu Shachi und fragst ob du ihm nicht ein wenig helfen könntest damit das Essen schneller fertig wird.

Zu zweit war das Mittagessen schneller fertig als angenommen und die anderen Crewmitglieder fanden sich nach und nach in der Kombüse zusammen. Du holst in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Teller und verteilst diese auf dem Tisch, kurz danach setzen sich schließlich alle zu Tisch und fangen an zu essen. Du selbst greifst nach einer extra großen Portion um deinen Magen zu beruhigen. Alle fingen an ausgiebig zu schmatzen, es schmeckte ihnen offensichtlich sehr gut und auch auf deinen Mund huschte ein leichtes Grinsen als du dir eine Gabel mit Fleisch in den Mund steckst „MMMHHHH" ist das einzige was man von dir hörte und da war auch schon wieder der ganze Teller geleert. Als du dir einen Nachschlag holen willst stehst du auf und musstest unweigerlich Schmunzeln, der Weg zur Küche führte ohne Umwege an Law vorbei und du musst dich zusammenreißen ihm nicht einfach aus reiner Lust mit der Faust eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Der Gedanke war einfach zu gut, aber du würdest ohnehin morgen noch deine Abreibung bekommen bis dahin hattest du ja noch genug Zeit um dir zu überlegen wie du ihn am leichtesten besiegen konntest, auch wenn es dir mit Sicherheit nicht gelang. Alle haben fertig gegessen und du räumst wieder mit den Leuten gemeinsam den Tisch am und hilfst Shachi dabei das Geschirr zu spülen und anschließend wieder verräumen. Die ganze Prozedur hatte über zwei Stunden gedauert und du warst sichtlich erledigt. Erschöpft lässt du dich auf einen Sessel der in deiner Nähe steht fallen und stößt einen lauten Seufzer aus. Eigentlich wolltest du ja nur an Deck und frische Luft schnappen, aber nein? Stattdessen musste ja die Schulter Probleme machen und nun waren wir wieder unter Wasser. „Weist du wann wir das nächste Mal auftauchen?" fragst du Shachi und hoffst das es möglichst bald sein würde „Kann es dir nicht genau sagen. Bis wir die nächste Insel erreichen wird es sicher noch ein einige Tage brauchen!" ein wenig enttäuscht warst du schon über seine Antwort. Du hattest so gehofft das ihr so schnell wie möglich wieder auftauchen würdet, jetzt hattest du noch genug Zeit bevor du morgen deine Abreibung von Law bekommen solltest und stehst auf um in deine Kajüte zu gehen di du immerhin schon mal alleine fandest. Dort angekommen nimmst du dir ein Buch aus dem Regal und gehst danach gleich in den Aufenthaltsraum in dem sich schon Bepo und die anderen aufhielten. Du blickst dich um und entdeckst einen freien Platz auf dem Sofa auf welchen du dich sogleich fallen lässt. Du schlägst das Buch auf und beginnst zu lesen, es war ein tolles Buch es ging um die Geheimnisse des Regenbogennebels von dem du schon so viel gehört hast und zu gerne würdest du diesen Nebel mit deinen eigenen Augen sehen. Schon seit du ein Kind warst träumtest du von unzähligen Abenteuern die du einmal bestreiten willst. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge und nach der Uhrzeit zu urteilen war es draußen bereits am dunkel werden, hier unten verliert man jegliches Zeitgefühl. Du warst so in dein Buch vertieft das du es gar nicht bemerkt hast wie sich Law an dich angeschlichen hat „BUH" er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten dich zu erschrecken. „AHH" brüllst du laut und drehst dich schlagartig in die Richtung aus der das bösartige Geräusch gekommen war. Law konnte nicht anders und fing an zu grinsen, es machte ihm sichtlichen Spaß dich immer so zu erschrecken „Hier" sagte er zu dir und hielt dir etwas vor die Nase

„W..Woher hast du das?" entgeistert blickst du ihn an. Es war dein heißgeliebtes Schwert welches eigentlich in dem brennenden Haus liegen müsste „Sagen wir es so, als du gepennt hast waren wir in der Stadt und ich war in einem Schwertladen. Es war nicht so einfach herauszubekommen welches deines war aber eines war ein leicht angekohlt und die Verkäuferin meinte es sei erst neu gekommen aber keiner möchte es weil es angebrannt war. Du nimmst es fassungslos entgegen und betrachtest deinen Schatz eingehend „Wie kommt eigentlich jemand wie du an eines der Drachenschwerter?" seine Gesicht hatte einen leichten Schimmer von Verwunderung als du ihm antwortest „Ich habe es geschenkt bekommen von einer mir sehr wichtigen Person!" Dieses Schwert war dir so wichtig und doch hättest du es fast vergessen, du schämst dich so sehr und umklammerst es umso mehr. „Jetzt sollte es kein Problem mehr sein gegen mich anzutreten oder?" entgegnete dir Law und sah dich erwartungsvoll an „Nein…Nein das sollte es nicht" du warst überglücklich dein geliebtes Schwert wieder in den Armen zu halten und du konntest es nicht verhindern das eine Träne aus deinem verbleibenden Auge deine Wange runter kullerte. Du legst das Buch beiseite und gehst vorsichtig mit deinem wiedergewonnenen Schatz in dein Zimmer um es zu pflegen.

Als du dir ein feuchtes Tuch schnappst um den Ruß damit herunter zu wischen fing es an leicht rötlich unter dem ganzen Dreck durchzuschimmern. Zum Glück war es nur angeschwärzt dachtest du dir. Du hättest es dir nie verzeihen können wenn es zerstört gewesen wäre. Sowie du fertig damit warst die Saya zu putzen konnte man die ganze Schönheit des edlen Metalls sehen, es war blutrot mit einigen schwarzen Querstreifen die Tsuba war ebenfalls schwarz und das Muster das man darin sehen konnte waren zwei Vögel die sich gegenseitig im Kreis jagten. Du ziehst dein Schwert aus der Scheide heraus und beäugst es zufrieden und erleichtert. Es war kein einziger Kratzer darauf zu sehen, lediglich eine Inschrift da wo das Stichblatt anfing /Für meine geliebte Tochter, in Liebe Vater/ das stand darauf und du musstest wieder eine Träne vergießen als du es liest. Die Klinge zierte ein wunderschöner Wellenschliff und es blitzte im Schein des Kerzenlichtes kurz auf, ein wunderbares Gefühl. Du führst es wieder zurück in die Schwertscheide nimmst es in den Arm als wäre es ein Kind und legst dich damit schlafen. Das Schwert lag nun neben dir und du hattest deine Augen zu, auf deinem Gesicht konnte man ein glückliches Lächeln ausmachen und kurz darauf warst du auch schon wieder im Land der Träume. Der Tag hätte besser nicht sein können, aber mit dem hättest du am aller wenigsten gerechnet.

Kapitel 8 Haariger Affe!

Der nächste Tag war schnell angebrochen, aber du wurdest nicht von alleine wach. Nein… Law hatte ein wenig nachgeholfen in dem er dir ins Ohr brüllte „AUFSTEHEN". Jupp das hatte gereicht um dir den Schock deines Lebens zu verpassen, als du mit einem halben Herzinfarkt aufschnellst und kerzengerade im Bett sitzt „Was sollte den der Scheiß?" fragst du ihn völlig entsetzt und versuchst dabei immer noch dein vor Schreck klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen ehe es dir aus der Brust springen würde. Law neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verzieht dabei seine Mundwinkel schief „Anders hätte ich dich wohl kaum wachbekommen!" meinte er nur gelassen. „Ich warne dich wenn das öfter vorkommt dann knallt´s" zischt du ihn an „Hm… vielleicht lege ich es ja darauf an? Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja spaßig?" er legte wieder sein fieses Grinsen auf und provozierte dich so nur noch mehr. Vielleicht war das ja sein Plan? Denn dann würde dein Verlangen ihm eine aufs Maul zu geben immer stärker. „Wohl kaum… wer mich ärgert lernt mich kennen" Law fing plötzlich an zu lachen „Dein Wort in meinen Ohren! Wehe du hältst es nicht!" er hatte aufgehört zu Lachen und nickte mit seinem Kinn zur Türe „Bevor ich gegen dich antrete möchte ich das du dich noch ein wenig stärkst, schließlich möchte ich danach nicht hören es sei ein unfairer Kampf gewesen!" Toll. Dachtest du dir bevor du ihn unsanft vor die Türe stößt. /Na der kann was erleben! Pah… ich wird dem schon zeigen was ich alles drauf hab der wird's schon sehen…/ wuterfüllt gehst du ins Bad um dich frisch zu machen, als das warme Wasser deinen Körper anfängt hinab zu fliesen schließt du genießerisch die Augen. Wenigstens hier konntest du diesen überheblichen Egoisten vergessen, ein wenig zumindest.

Du drehst den Wasserhahn, zu schnappst dir ein Handtuch und trocknest dich damit ausgiebig ab. Dein Blick fährt wieder über deine Schulter und deine Wunde am Bauch, irgendwie komisch das diese so schnell am zuheilen waren. Nun ja du musstest zugeben er ist ein guter Arzt, auch wenn er dich hin und wieder mal auf die Palme brachte, irgendwie mochtest du ihn auf deine eigene Art und Weise. Du gehst zu deinem Bett auf dem dir Law bereits einige Sachen zum anziehen hingelegt hat, er war für dich Klamotten einkaufen während du friedlich geschlummert hast, schließlich brauchte er seine Wäsche ja selbst. Es war ein grünes Top und eine knielange schwarze Hose die ziemlich locker saß, aber dir nicht von den Hüften rutschte. /Hm…Nicht schlecht, wenn man bedenkt das ein Mann es gekauft hatte/ Grün war deine absolute Lieblingsfarbe, ob er das gewusst hat? Man konnte nur darüber spekulieren. Die ebenfalls schwarzen Schuhe lässt du allerdings stehen, du hasst Schuhe und wolltest lieber den Boden mit deinen eigenen Füßen erkunden als durch irgendwelche Klapperlatschen. Als du dir die Sachen angezogen hattest musstest du Feststellen das sie sehr bequem waren und dich in keinster Weise in deinen Bewegungen störten oder beirrten.

Langsam und schon fast theatralisch gehst du zu deinem Schwert um es in den schwarzen Nietengürtel zu stecken den er ebenfalls gekauft hatte. Alles in allem machtest du einen ziemlich fitten Gesamteindruck und konntest es zugegebener Weise nicht verkneifen das du dich schon fast darauf freust ihm eine überzubraten. Voller Vorfreude schlägst du deine linke Hand die du zu einer Faust gebildet hast gegen deine rechte Handfläche welches ein hartes klatschen hervor brachte „Na dann mal los" sagst du zu dir selber. Als würde es die jetzige Lage verändern, aber man kann es ja versuchen. Du drückst den Hebel der Türe nach unten und diese öffnete sich darauf auch schon bereitwillig. Mittlerweile wusstest du auch wo sich die Kombüse befand wolltest aber unter keinen Umständen das dich Law in den Klamotten sieht, irgendwie war es dir schon unangenehm wie er darauf reagieren würde. Deine Brüste beulten ja schließlich das Top wunderbar aus und man konnte es nicht verleugnen das du durch und durch eine Frau warst was nicht zuletzt auch deine Figur bestätigte, wohl geformt mit den weiblichen Idealen einer Birne aber keineswegs Fett oder zu dünn. Eben genau richtig und attraktiv!

Vor der Kombüsen Türe lugst du kurz um die Ecke um sicher zu gehen das Law sich nicht mehr darin befindet, als du feststellst das die Luft rein war stößt du erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus deinen Lungen die du unbemerkt angehalten hattest aus. Du reißt die Türe auf und gehst voller Zuversicht zu dem Tisch an dem nur noch so ein muskulöser Typ saß. Hungrig schnappst du dir gleich 3 kleine Brote und bestreichst sie mit Butter um sie danach gleich mit Wurst Käse und Nutella zu bestreichen. Man sieht es dir einfach nicht an das du fressen kannst wie ein Mähdrescher… Viele deiner Freunde waren neidisch auf diese Eigenschaft denn du musstest ja nie eine Diät machen um irgendwem zu gefallen. Du warst einfach so wie du bist und keiner würde das je ändern können. Mehr oder weniger satt betrachtest du deinen mit Brotkrümeln übersäten Teller, mehr wolltest du lieber nicht essen, auch wenn du noch Hunger hattest aber wer weiß was Law alles mit dir anstellte. Keineswegs wolltest du ihm ein Frühstücks Omelette präsentieren. Gestärkt und ausgeruht gehst du in Richtung Trainingsraum, der war nicht so schwer zu finden, denn Law hatte ihn dir am Vorabend noch schnell gezeigt bevor du in dein Zimmer verschwunden bist um dein Schwert zu begutachten.

Vor dem Raum angekommen befindet sich eine riesige Doppeltüre mit der Zahlenaufschrift 00 auf der Türe die du kurz danach erwartungsvoll öffnest. Voller Spannung umklammerst du mit deiner linken Hand den Griff deines Schwertes um es in jeden Moment ziehen zu können.

Du atmest noch einmal tief durch und als die Türe offen war blickst du in das freudige Gesicht von Law, deinem Untergang. „Na? wollen wir?" er blickte dich richtig begierig an so als würde er sogleich eine Ultra geheime Technik oder sowas sehen. Die Türe fällt hinter dir währenddessen wieder langsam ins Schloss zurück, ehe nur noch ein leichtes Klicken zu hören war das einem sagte das die Türe nun geschlossen war. Wie auf ein Startsignal positionierst du dich in eine Kampfstellung die so wenig wie möglich Informationen an deinen Gegner verrieten und wartest auf seine Reaktion. Auch Law brachte sich in Stellung, und es vergehen einige Minuten des Schweigens. Kurz darauf stürmt Law mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und gezogenen Schwert auf dich zu /Schwerer Fehler/ dachtest du dir. Immerhin hattest du gelernt dass derjenige der den ersten Angriff startete entweder lebensmüde war, oder einfach wusste was er tat. In dem Fall eher zweiteres, du wusstest das du ihn nicht unterschätzen solltest und das würde dir sicherlich irgendwann noch deinen zuckersüßen Arsch retten. Mit einem gekonnten Schlag parierst du seinen Angriff und wirst von der immensen Kraft die von ihm ausgeht ein wenig zurückgeschoben „Nicht schlecht für den Anfang" zischt du ihm zu und stößt ihn von dir weg. Dein Angriff folgte sofort und Law war sogar ein wenig überrascht über die Wendigkeit die du an den Tag legtest. Also hatte er sich doch nicht geirrt als er dich bei deiner Zirkusnummer beobachtet hat. Trotzdem schafft er es deinem Hieb mit Leichtigkeit auszuweichen und du wurdest leicht sauer „War das etwa schon alles?" fragte er dich spöttisch „Warts nur ab" brachtest du hervor ehe ihr wieder aufeinander zurast. Das Ganze geht nun schon seit über einer Stunde, und ihr steht beide ein wenig schweißgebadet gegenüber. Doch keiner von euch wollte das Handtuch werfen, und wenn es euch beide umschmeißen würde. Jeder von euch hatte einen Stolz so lange zu kämpfen bis man besiegt wurde. Deine Muskeln fingen schon leicht an zu zittern und du bemerkst wie auch Law langsam die Puste ausgeht „Wie es aussieht sind wir beide wohl gleich gut" sagte Law mit lockender Stimme als würde er noch einmal alles aus dir raus kitzeln was noch an Kraftreserven in deinem Körper war. „Das werden wir schon sehen" sagst du zu ihm. Du warst ein wenig überrascht dass du dich tatsächlich mit ihm messen konntest und warst ein wenig stolz auf dich selbst. Doch mit ihm auf einer Wellenlänge befinden wolltest du dich einfach nicht, und so hatte er es geschafft dich noch ein letztes Mal zu provozieren. Mit lautem Gebrüll stürzt du dich auf Law der nur darauf gewartet hatte, und wurdest prompt und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Law auf den Boden befördert. Er ließ seine Klinge über deiner Kehle baumeln und hockte sich neben dich „Tja ich hab wohl gewonnen" seine Stimme klang siegesscher und spöttisch /Nein so darf das nicht ausgehen! Nicht wo ich ihn schon so weit hatte/ geht es dir durch den Kopf, denn du hattest noch etwas in der Hinterhand. Du konntest nicht nur gut mit dem Schwert kämpfen, nein du wusstest dich auch gut genug nur mit deinem Körper zu verteidigen. Und so geschah es das du dich blitzschnell unter seiner Klinge wegrollst und ihm den Boden unter den Füßen nimmst. Law hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht, er musste sich eingestehen dass er mit sowas nicht gerechnet hatte. Schneller als er es begreifen konnte warst du wieder auf deinen Beinen und greifst nach deinem Schwert das er dir aus der Hand geschlagen hat während er dich auf den Boden befördert hatte. Doch als wüsste Law nun über deine Fähigkeiten Bescheid war er aus deinem Blickfeld verschwunden „Verdammt" zischt du, und spürst nur noch wie dir jemand die Hand auf den Rücken verdreht und sich sein Mund zu deinem Ohr bewegt „Du hast verloren" flüstert er dir ins Ohr. Du warst stinksauer und versuchst dich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, den er aber eisern hielt. Du gibst nur ungern etwas zu aber das war eine dieser blöden Situationen wo du es tun musstest.

„Fein… und was hast du nun vor mit mir? Willst du mich den Haien zum fraß vorwerfen und sehen wie ich Sushi aus ihnen mache?" Hm nette Idee dachte sich Law als er dich blitzschnell umdrehte und du nun unweigerlich in seine Augen sehen musstest. Sie waren von einem tiefen Grau und verschluckten dich förmlich du konntest dich gar nicht mehr von ihnen losreißen und plötzlich bewegten sich seine Lippen auf deine zu. Irgendwas verhinderte das du dich dagegen wehrst denn du blickst ihn nur weiter in seine Augen die die deinen suchten, und so geschah es das sich eure Lippen nun berührten. Ein leichter Schauder überkam deinen gesamten Körper und dir schoss nur eines durch den Kopf /Verdammt was mach ich hier? Aber haariger Affe! Der kann ja gut küssen!/.

Eine innere Stimme sagt dir dass du es einfach geschehen lassen sollst und du schließt deine Augen in freudiger Erwartung was nun passieren würde. Du erwiderst seinen Kuss und er suchte mit seiner Zunge einen Einlass in deine Höhle dem du ihn dann kurz darauf gewährst. Seine starken Arme umschlangen die deinen und du tust es ihm gleich und wirfst deine Arme um seinen Nacken. Dann passierte was mit dem du nicht gerechnet hattest. Er hob dich im Brautstil auf und du musstest dich festhalten um nicht vermeidlich auf den Boden zu knallen. Dein Gesicht nahm währenddessen einen gesunden Rot Ton an und du blickst beschämt zur Seite. Law trug dich nun in seinen starken armen und du konntest das Sixpack welches sich unter seinen mittlerweile schweißigen Pullover befand gut durchspüren. Ehe du dich versiehst ging er mit dir in seine Kajüte /Um Himmels willen was hat er den mit mir vor?/ Du hattest zwar seinen Kuss erwidert aber das hieß noch lange nicht das du mit ihm ins Bett steigen würdest. Trotzdem hältst du deinen Mund und warst ein wenig gespannt darauf was nun als nächstes passieren würde.

Kapitel 9 Vergiss niemals wer du bist

Er legte dich auf sein, zugegebener Weise, weiches Bett und legte sich anschließend selbst dazu. Ein wenig überrascht warst du schon /Was hatte er nur mit mir vor?/ doch so viel Zeit zum denken bleibt dir nicht, denn er fing schon an damit sich sein Hemd auszuziehen und wirft es in einen hohen Bogen aus dem Bett, es war ein sehr großes Bett. Entsetzt siehst du ihn an, seine Augen hatten vergeblich die deinen gesucht dir war die ganze Situation mehr als nur peinlich. Law zögerte nicht lange er lag ja bereits über dir mit seinem *sabber* gestählten Oberkörper und du musstest schwer schlucken als du seine Muskeln betrachtest. Er nahm einfach seine Hand und fuhr dir damit ans Kinn nur um es dann in seine Richtung zu drehen, so dass du ihn ansehen musstest „Was ist los?" fragte er dich und klang dabei ein wenig enttäuscht.

Du siehst ihn nun doch an und musstest dich echt anstrengen um nicht noch roter anzulaufen „Gar nichts!" dir war es bewusste dass er es sofort hören würde wenn was nicht stimmt „Du weist ich mag es nicht wenn man mich anlügt!"nun klang Law bedrohlich und du wagtest ihm gar nicht zu wiedersprechen. Law sezt sich auf und ihm entfuhr ein langer Seufzer als er sich wieder sein T shirt griff um es anzuziehen. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und durchbohrte die schon fast mit seinem Blick. Es war dir sehr unangenehm und so wendest du deinen Blick wieder ab, als er plötzlich mit einer Frage kam mit der du nicht gerechnet hast „Erzähl mir von wem du gelernt hast so mit dem Schwert umzugehen, und woher du es hast!". Mit sowas hattest du echt nicht gerechnet… du musstest einmal schlucken bevor du annähernd einen Satz rausbrachtest „Ich..Ich kann es dir nicht sagen..." war das einzige was du hervorbrachtest. Mittlerweile hast du deine Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen und siehst bedrückt zu Boden. Law hob seine Augenbraue „Warum nicht? Was ist so schlimm daran? Denkst du etwa ich will dich töten wenn ich es erfahre?" Man konnte nie wissen… schließlich waren die Drachenschwerter sehr begehrt, und wieso sollte er dich nicht einfach abmurksen und es dir klauen. Ein wenig misstrauisch warst du ihm gegenüber ja immer noch, auch wenn er dir das Leben gerettet hatte und dich gesund pflegt. „Na gut.. ich werde dir sagen wer es mir gegeben hat, aber nur wenn du mir eins versprechen kannst…" Nun hatte er deine Aufmerksamkeit „Schön! Und was?" Du hebst deinen Blick und siehst direkt in seine Augen „Verrate es einfach keinem okay?" Es war schlimm genug dass es deine beste Freundin wusste, sie hätte für diese Information sterben können.

/Flashback/

Big Mama hatte dich aus dem in Flammen stehenden Haus gerettet und zog dich alleine auf. Dein achter Geburtstag stand bevor und du freust dich riesig darauf. Sie hatte dir noch gesagt du sollst in die Stadt gehen und Zutaten besorgen um deinen Lieblingskuchen zu backen. Mit einer langen Einkaufsliste schlenderst du die Straßen entlang, die vielen Beleidigungen die dir die Leute zuriefen ignorierst du inzwischen. Als du alles hattest und nur noch das Mehl fehlte gehst du in den Laden um es zu kaufen, als du brav bezahlt hast und vor die Türe gehst wirst du von drei älteren Jungs belästigt „Wen haben wir den hier? die Vogelscheuche!" sagte einer der dreien spöttisch. Sie verfolgten dich bis in eine Seitengasse. „Lasst mich in Ruhe" du warst es schon gewohnt dumme Sprüche zu hören, und wusstest das es auch besser so sei um Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Oh was hast du denn da schönes eingekauft? Etwa für mich? Danke das wär nicht nötig gewesen!" er reißt dir den Beutel mit den gesamten Zutaten aus der Hand und befördert diese zu Boden um dann darauf rumzutreten. „Hey… was sollte das? Das war alles für MEINE Torte!" du warst sehr böse. Deinen Kampfgeist hattest du schon von Geburt an sonst hättest du in den Flammen wohl kaum lange überlebt. „Ach hat da etwa wer Geburtstag?" der größte von den Jungs schnappte sich einen Stock der an der Hauswand lehnte „Was haltet ihr davon Jungs wenn wir ihr ein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben das sie nicht so schnell vergisst?" Die anderen beiden schienen einverstanden und nahmen sich ebenfalls einen Stock.

Es war eine unangenehme Situation, du hattest keine Waffe und musstest dich gegen drei pubertierende jugendliche durchsetzen. Zum Glück hattest du ein wenig entwaffnen von Big Mama gelernt und dies half dir auch schon mal hin und wieder. Du stehst gefasst da und wartest nur noch bis diese endlich angreifen würden und machst dich Kampfbereit. Der erste stürmte auf dich los und schlägt nach dir, du weichst gekonnt und boxt in seinen Bauch, der lässt darauf sein Stöcklein fallen und du hebst es auf ehe der nächste auf dich losstürmte „Schnappt euch das Fratzengesicht!" schrie der größte von den Jungen. Ungeachtet dem Typen den du gerade zu Boden befördert hast konzentrierst du dich auf den nächsten. Auch diesem weichst du gekonnt aus, allerding erwischt er dich einmal an deinem Handgelenk und du lässt den Stock fallen, du hältst dir mit schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht deine Hand und wurdest plötzlich zu Boden gerissen. Es war der große Junge von Kotzbrocken der dich gerade auf den Boden geholt hatte. Mit ganzer Wucht knallst du auf den Rücken und keuchst kurz auf, so kämpferisch wie du warst hielt dich das aber nicht lange auf und du wolltest gerade wieder auf die Beine als dich die zwei jüngeren von hinten an den Armen festhielten. Der Kotzbrocken schritt auf dich zu und verpasste dir einige gezielte Tritte in die Magengegend, ehe du halb bewusstlos auf den Boden sackst. Die zwei hatten dich losgelassen und spuckten auf dich, sie warfen dir einige verachtungswürdige Blicke zu „Kommt Leute, wir hauen ab" war das letzte was du von den Vollidioten gehört hattest. Einige Augenblicke vergingen und du richtest dich unter Schmerzen wieder auf, an der Hauswand stützend versuchst du dich auf zurichten aber deine Knie gaben einfach nach und so sitzt du hier in einer Gasse und lässt aus deinem Mund einen Seufzer entfleuchen.

„Deine Kampfeinlage war gar nicht mal so übel!" plötzlich kamen Schritte auf dich zu und du blickst nach oben um zu sehen wem diese Worte gehörten. Es war ein älterer Mann mit weißen Haar und einer Brille außerdem konntest du noch eine Narbe quer durch sein Auge erkennen die von einem Schwert stammen musste. „Wer bist du?" bringst du mit gebrochener Stimme hervor" Der dir Unbekannte kam näher und hielt dir seine Hand entgegen um sich kurz darauf selbst vorzustellen „Mein Name ist unwichtig" Du wurdest sogleich von seiner großen Hand hochgezogen. „Wie wäre es wenn ich dir statt dessen zeige wie man sich richtig wehrt?" du siehst ihn leicht verdattert an, wieso sollte dir jemand wildfremdes einfach so anbieten dich zu trainieren geschweige denn dir zu helfen? Es war dir unbekannt das es auch solche Leute gab, schließlich hattest du nur schlechte Erfahrungen gehabt „Wieso sollte ich dir trauen?" Du hattest guten Grund das zu fragen, vielleicht hatte er ja vor dich zu entführen oder sonst was, irgendeinen Haken musste es ja geben. Der alte Mann viel in schallendes Gelächter aus „Also hat man es dir noch nicht erzählt? Hm würde mich nicht wundern sonst wärst du ja nur unnötig in Gefahr gewesen" das einzige was du dir in dem Moment dachtest war HÄÄÄ? Was zum Teufel redet er da? „Ich weiß nicht von was sie reden, oder wer sie sind!". Der alte drehte sich um und schwelgte anscheinend in Erinnerungen.

„Weißt du… wir stehen uns näher als du es vielleicht glauben magst" er drehte seinen Kopf über die Schulter sah dich an und grinste dabei mit zugekniffenen Augen. Du legst deinen Kopf leicht schief aber irgendwas sagte dir das er die Wahrheit sprach „Kann es… Kann es sein dass du? Nein.. oder doch?" du warst sehr verwirrt aber dennoch machte alles Sinn, man sagte dir zwar das du als kleines Kind gerettet wurdest, aber nicht warum damals deine vermeintlichen Eltern ermordet wurden du selbst wurdest einfach nur übersehen als das Haus angezündet wurde. Ein schwerer Kloß steckte in deinem Hals und du warst einfach nicht fähig in runter zu bekommen „Du bist ein sehr schlaues Mädchen geworden" grinste er und ging wieder auf dich zu. Er legte seine Hand auf deine Schulter „Tut mir sehr leid dass ich nicht für dich Dasein konnte, ich wird mich bessern versprochen" Tränen stiegen in deine Augen denn du konntest es einfach nicht fassen. Dein Vater stand direkt vor dir.

/Flashback ende/

Du hattest Law soeben eines deiner tiefsten Geheimnisse offenbart und er starrt dich entsetzt an „Dein Vater ist der berüchtigte Vizekapitän des Piratenkönigs Rayleight Silver?" posaunte er ein wenig zu laut für deinen Geschmack heraus „Psssst! Nicht so laut, willst du dass es jemand hört?" du klangst entsetzt und starrst ihn an während du noch immer deinen Zeigefinger auf deine Lippen gepresst hattest. „Was ist denn daran bitteschön schlimm? Es ist doch wundervoll das du so einen Mann als Lehrer hattest der noch dazu dein Vater ist!" /Was sollte daran wundervoll sein? Und vor allem was meinte er mit berüchtigt?/ Fragen über Fragen schießen dir durch den Kopf „Ich sagte doch nicht so laut! Das könnte sonst Ärger geben!" Law fing an zu lachen „Von wem den? Etwa der Marine? Mach dir keinen Kopf, die erledigen wir nebenbei!" man konnte den Hohn den er der Marine entgegen brachte förmlich raus hören und einem auf den Teller präsentieren. Du warst ein wenig erleichtert über seine Aussage und dachtest nicht das er das alles so gut aufnehmen würde „Von ihm hab ich auch das Schwert… Er hat es mir zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt…" sagtest du ihm noch so nebenbei, er wollte es ja schließlich wissen.

„Das erklärt auch warum wir beide bei unserem Kampf vorhin gleich auf waren! Du hattest einen wirklich beneidenswerten Lehrer schätze dich glücklich das er dein Vater ist!" sagte er und hatte dabei eine eher ernstere Mine auf seinen Lippen. Hm jetzt wo du so darüber nachdenkst hatte er sich seit dem Tag an dem er sich bei dir vorgestellt hatte wirklich vorbildlich um dich gekümmert und dich eben wie seine Tochter behandelt. Du hättest keine glücklichere Zeit haben können. Ein Schmunzeln konntest du dir nicht verkneifen und so formten deine Lippen einen Dank. Doch wie wird es nun weitergehen? Würde er dich jetzt bei der nächsten Insel von Bord schmeißen? Irgendwie wolltest du nicht von ihm weg, irgendwie… liebst du ihn.

Kapitel 10 Unbekannte

Es war wieder mal ein ruhiger Tag auf der Death, ihr seid erst vor wenigen Stunden wieder aufgetaucht da ihr in Kürze euer neues Ziel erreichen werdet, das Sabaody Archipel. Voller Tatendrang und Erregung schmeißt du dich aus deinem Bett in dem du vor einigen Sekunden noch gelegen hast, und wirfst dich in Schale. Nach wie vor waren es die Klamotten von Law, denn du hattest schließlich nur das was du hattest als sie dich damals an Bord genommen haben. Okay Schlabberpulli und weite Hose gehörten jetzt nicht unbedingt zu deinen Lieblingssachen, aber sie waren bequem und hinderten dich in keinster Weise. Du schnallst dir einen Gürtel um und steckst dein geliebtes Katana hinein so dass es locker aber dennoch stabil darin steckte.

Du stürmst bewaffnet und angekleidet aus deiner Kabine um endlich mal wieder an die frische Luft zu kommen, du huschst die schmalen und dunklen U-Boot Gänge entlang am Trainingsraum vorbei und stehst schließlich vor einer geöffneten Türe die dir schon den bekannten und dir lieblichen Geruch von Meersalz entgegenweht. Noch einmal atmest du den wunderbaren Geruch ein und machst einige Schritte ins Licht. Du kneifst deine Augen zu, es war immer noch ein heftiger Unterschied wenn man von diesen düster beleuchteten Gängen ins Helle kam. Reflexartig wirfst du deine Hand vor dein Gesicht um dich vor den warmen und hellen Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen, ehe sich deine Augen wieder daran gewohnt haben und du deinen Arm vorsichtig senkst. Aber du warst nicht die erste… Du wirst erfreut von denen begrüßt die den Weg bereits nach draußen gefunden haben „Hey! Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen! wir legen gleich im Hafen an" schreit dir Penguin zu welcher locker mit dem Rücken an der Reling lehnt.

Leicht verschlafen kannst du ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, und so reißt du auch schon deinen Mund auf und streckst dich in alle möglichen Richtungen um die Müdigkeit aus deinem Körper zu vertreiben. Deine Augen kneifst du dabei so fest zu das aus ihnen jeweils eine kleine Träne entweicht die du dir darauf aber sofort wegwischst mit dem Gedanke die anderen könnten glauben du würdest weinen. Das einzige was man von dir zu hören bekommt ist ein klagloses „MMHHHH" Für die anderen musste es sich aber eher wie ein Stöhnen angehört haben. Law lugte schon zu dir hinüber aber wandte seinen Blick gleich wieder von dir ab, andächtig gehst du zur Reling. Der frische Wind bläst dir durch deine Haare und lässt sie im Wind Tanzen der Geruch des Meeres war nun viel intensiver und du schließt Genießerisch deine Augen. Du hörst wie das aufgewühlte Meer mit seinen Wellen an die Seiten Der Death platschte und das Schiff leicht hin und her schaukeln ließ. Deine beiden Hände hast du fest um die Stangen der Reling geschlossen „Wir sind da" raunte dir jemand ins Ohr, und du erschreckst dich kurz ehe du dich umdrehst und den Übeltäter vor dir stehen hast. Es war kein geringerer als Law der dich angrinste und wieder in die Ferne blickt. Auch du drehst dich wieder um und erkennst dass ihr tatsächlich kurz vor dem Hafen seid und einer von der Crew bereits den Anker vorbereitet um diesen zu versenken. Schluss mit der genießerischen Ruhe, du wurdest ein wenig fester von hinten am Pullover gepackt und rumgedreht. „Du und Bepo geht einkaufen, unsere Vorräte müssen aufgefüllt werden" dann drehte Law sich zu den anderen „Shachi du gehst mit Penguin währenddessen Ersatzteile für das Schiff besorgen!". Du staunst als du ihn so siehst, schließlich hattest du ihn noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Aber diese Sätze hatte er so bestimmend ausgedrückt dass dort einfach keine Wiederrede Platz gefunden hätte.

Okay Einkaufen kann nicht so schwer sein denkst du dir und Bepo bekommt schon von Law einen Beutel voll mit Berrys zugeworfen ehe dir Law noch etwas zuschreit „Da ist genug Geld drinnen um dir anständige Sachen zu kaufen, immerhin kannst du nicht ewig in meinen Klamotten rumlaufen!" danach dreht er sich wieder von dir Weg und du wartest nur noch das ihr anlegt. Mit einem bestätigenden Platschen wird der Anker im Meer versenkt und für euch so das Zeichen zum Start signalisiert. Bepo springt mit dir zusammen von der Death, ihr landet beide sicher am Ufer und macht euch sofort auf den direkten Weg in das Innere der Stadt die sich vor euch erstreckt. Die Bäume waren alle mit merkwürdigen Nummern und Wörtern versehen „Groove eins" war nur einer der vielen Markierungen Bepo sieht dich an und bemerkt das du die Bäume anstarrst „Das sind Wegweiser, damit man sich hier zurechtfindet… sonst verläuft man sich" gab der weiße Bär von sich.

Mit einem lauten „Ahhaaaa" gibst du Bepo zu verstehen das seine Erklärung geholfen hat welcher sich mit dem bestätigenden Gefühl von dir wegdreht und die Richtung bestimmt. Der Wind geht deinem Geschmack nach ein wenig zu stark, und bläst dir einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht die du darauf wieder sorgfältig hinter dein Ohr streifst. Als ihr eine Zeit lang Stadteinwärts gelaufen seid, kommt ihr vor einer großen Menschenansammlung zu stehen. Bevor du auch nur gerade begreifen kannst was gerade passiert, packt Bepo deinen Nacken und drückt ihn zu Boden so dass ihr euch beide mehr oder minder verbeugt. Du verstehst überhaupt nicht was das ganze Theater soll und willst dich wieder aufrichten, als dir Bepo was zuflüstert „Nein! Bleib unten sonst sind wir in Gefahr!" er sah bei diesen Worten ein wenig schwermütig zu Boden. /In Gefahr? Was soll das denn heißen/ denkst du dir als dir die Schuldigen schon über den Weg gelaufen kamen. Du schielst mit deinen Augen soweit du es konntest nach oben um zu sehen vor was du dich hier verbeugst als du es erkennst weiten sich deine Augen. Es waren merkwürdige Typen mit einer Art Luftblase um ihren Kopf herum die verabscheuend auf die Menschen niederblickten. Hinter sich ziehen sie einen Sklaven nach während der andere sogar einen als Reittier zu missbrauchen scheint. Das vermeintliche Reittier sah nicht so aus als würde er das freiwillig machen und sah deinem Anschein auch nicht wirklich schwach aus. Er war groß und muskulös warum wehrt er sich nicht? Viele Fragen wo du die Antworten nicht kanntest. Als die unheilsamen Geschöpfe an euch vorbeigelatscht waren, lässt der Druck von Bepos Tatze langsam nach und du kannst dich wieder aufrichten.

„Was sollte das eben?" zischelst du Bepo an der sieht dich nur an und erklärt dir alles. „Himmelsdrachenmenschen also?... und das soll ich dir glauben?" du tust dir nicht schwer Sachen zu glauben, aber das sollten wirklich Herrscher über ein Land sein? So wie sie die Leute behandelten dachte man dabei eher an Sklavenhändler… einfach nur abscheuliche Menschen. In deinen Augen waren sie nichts weiter als normale die einfach nur eine fette Luftblase um Ihren Kopf hatten damit sie „Ihre Luft" nicht mit dem unteren Volk teilen mussten. Du hattest noch nie ein so starkes Verlangen einer Person eine reinzuhauen, verkneifst es dir aber. Du presst deine Lippen aufeinander und schließt Wutentbrannt deine Augen während du deine Hände zu Fäusten ballst. Oh ja diese Leute hatten dich stinkig gemacht, und das würden sie auch zu spüren bekommen. Wer sich einmal mit dir anlegt der hat es sich auf das übelste mit dir verscherzt, war deine Devise. Fest davon entschlossen diesen schrägen Vögeln eine reinzuhauen wurdest du von Bepo auch schon wieder aus deinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wollen wir?" Bepo sieht dich nun wieder entspannter an und drängt dich auf seine Art und Weise zum weitergehen. Du hattest gar nicht bemerkt dass du ganze 10 Minuten da gestanden hattest und Mordpläne schmiedetest.

Der Wind hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen und bläst unaufhörlich den Staub umher. Plötzlich passierte es, eine starke Böe hat dir freundlicherweise eine Zeitung ins Gesicht klatschen lassen. Du bleibst kurz stehen und denkst dir nur /Warum muss das immer nur mir passieren?/ du nimmst dir die Zeitung aus deinem Gesicht, wirfst dies aber nicht achtlos zu Boden sondern liest diese aufmerksam. „Wer ist Portgas D. Ace?" starrst du Bepo an welcher deinen Blick nur entsetzt erwidert „Was? Den kennst du nicht? Das ist der Vize von Whitebeard!" erstaunt blickst du nun wieder in die Zeitung „Er soll morgen hingerichtet werden!" du schreist diesen Satz schon fast heraus. Wie konnte man ihn fassen? Wenn er der Vize Kapitän von Whitebeard war, war er doch bestimmt stark!? Oder etwa nicht? wieder blieben die Antworten aus. Ein wenig enttäuscht zerknüllst du Die Zeitung in deinen Händen zu einer Kugel und wirfst diese achtlos hinter dich um sie zurückzulassen. Ihr geht wieder weiter denn ihr wolltet ja eigentlich sowas wie Shoppen! *Ui das war Musik in deinen Ohren.

Kapitel 11 Law dein Untergang

Du und Bepo seid endlich am Bestimmungsort angekommen, Die Innenstadt. Der Markt war einfach unglaublich groß! Zwar nicht so besonders wie der auf deiner Heimatinsel, aber dieser hier hatte echt eine Menge Auswahl. Hier würde sich bestimmt was für dich finden lassen denkst du dir während ihr schon in das erste Geschäft hinein steuert. Kleider, Schuhe, Hosen, die Auswahl war enorm, und das obwohl es ein ziemlich kleines Geschäft war. Unbeirrt nimmst du dir einige Sachen und verschwindest damit in den Umkleidekabinen, den armen Bepo lässt du einfach stehen da dieser sowieso mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Die Verkäuferin des Ladens findet den weißen Bären unheimlich niedlich und kann gar nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen und zu streicheln. Man merkt deutlich dass er das eigentlich nicht will denn er blickt verloren zur Seite, er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte um diese Frau wieder loszuwerden. *Ratsch* da geht auf einmal der Kabinen Vorhang auf und du stehst da. Du hattest dir dieses Zitronengelbe Top angezogen und eine dazu passende kurze blaue Männerhose aus Jeansstoff, sie war leicht ausgefranst unten was aber volle Absicht war und so gaben diese Fransen dir ein wilderes Erscheinungsbild. Die schwarzen Sneakers die du anhattest erledigten den Rest und du siehst fragend zu Bepo während sich dieser immer noch vergeblich gegen die Kassiererin währt „Und? Wie sehe ich aus?" fragst du Bepo.

Dieser schaffe es endlich die Klette von sich abzubekommen und dreht sich zu dir um, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagt alles. Seine Augen hat er zugekniffen und ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Als er seine Augen wieder ein Stück öffnet sagt er zu dir „Das steht dir sehr gut!" und widmet sich der Verkäuferin die er versehentlich in eine Ecke geschubst hat, als er sie von sich drückte um sie los zu werden. Er klopfte ihr ein einige Male leicht auf beide Backen als diese sich wieder rührte. Die Frau stand wieder au klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und sah Bepo ungläubig an. Du verfolgst das ganze Spektakel und stellst fest /Lieber jetzt eingreifen bevor die Verkäuferin noch die Marine holt/ gesagt getan. Gekonnt lenkst du beide ab in dem du deine ausgewählte Kleidung hochhältst um klar zu machen das du diese gerne kaufen möchtest. Zu deinem Erwarten kommt sie geradlinig auf dich zu, nimmt dir die Kleidung aus der Hand und verschwindet damit wieder hinter den Tresen um diese zusammengelegt in einen Beutel zu packen. „Das macht dann 800 Berry junge Dame!" sagte sie kurz und du wendest dich Bepo zu der bereits das Geld hervorholt um damit zu zahlen. Als ihr bezahlt habt geht ihr wieder auf die gefüllten Straßen des Marktes und geht nun eurer eigentlichen Tätigkeit nach nämlich Vorräte besorgen. Da hatte Law aber einen fehlgriff gemacht, wie konnte er nur eine ``zarte`` Frau wie dich tonnenschwere Einkäufe schleppen lassen? /Spinner/ dachtest du dir und schleppst mit Bepo die gerade besorgten Einkäufe zurück in Richtung Hafen.

Als ihr wieder bei der Death angekommen seid, wartet Law schon auf euch und deutet euch reinzukommen. Anscheinend musste er mit euch beiden was besprechen, die anderen Mitglieder waren auch schon vor Ort und folgen alle Law ins Innere des gelben U-Bootes. Du stellst schnell noch die Sachen ab die ihr gerade gekauft hattet und wirfst deine neue Kleidung in deine Kabine, um dann schnell mit Bepo zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu laufen wo bereits alle versammelt waren. Law sitzt locker lässig in einem Sessel an der Spitze des Tisches und gibt einen lauten Seufzer von sich „Puh.. wie soll ich das nur erklären? Okay ich sag es euch direkt… in drei Tagen wird Portgas D. Ace hingerichtet, was mich herzlich wenig interessiert. Leider wird Whitebeard sich das nicht bieten lassen und einen Krieg anzetteln." Bei letzterem wurde er ein wenig leiser, er hatte einfach keine Lust sich mit der Marine zu kloppen würde aber keine andere Wahl haben. Du siehst ihn an und bist ein wenig überrascht, hättest es dir aber denken können das Whitebeard nicht einfach sitzen bleiben würde um friedlich zuzusehen. „Gut das heißt wir werden kämpfen… oder?" Hm eigentlich hattest du sogar richtig Lust darauf dich mit jemanden zu prügeln, nachdem du eine enorme Wut gegen diese Himmelsdrachenmenschen entwickelt hattest. Es war bestimmt nicht gut wenn jemand anders das zu spüren bekommt. Law erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel nimmt sich den Hut ab und streicht sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare „Ja so sieht es wohl aus…" Man konnte deutlich heraus hören dass er nicht begeistert ist. Sein Interesse war trotzdem geweckt, da drei der Admiräle kommen würden um bei der Hinrichtung dabei zu sein. Du stößt einen lauten Seufzer aus deinem Mund und verdrehst dabei deine Augen, das kann ja heiter werden.

„Ach und noch etwas…" sagte Law und blickt zu dir „Da wir unweigerlich in diesen Konflikt mit reingezogen werden, wirst du heute und morgen mit mir trainieren… nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen das du dich auch zur Wehr setzen kannst" sagte er zu dir und steht auf. „Ich warte im Trainingsraum auf dich, sei pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr dort" Das waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er ohne großes Aufsehen die Kombüse verlies und alle nur verwirrte Blicke tauschten. Du blickst ihm überrascht nach /Denkt der etwa ich bin so schwach das ich mich nicht einmal gegen ein paar Soldaten zur Wehr setzen weiß?/ dachtest du dir, und stehst ebenfalls auf um dich in deine Kajüte zu begeben. Law würde es dir bestimmt nicht einfach machen, er hatte schließlich schon einmal gegen dich gewonnen was aber beim Training nicht weiter stören sollte. Nur dein Ego war mindestens genauso riesig wie das von Law, und du kannst und willst die Niederlage von letztens nicht einfach hinnehmen. Also beschließt du ihm heute die volle Breitseite zu geben, selbst wenn du dieses mal wieder verlierst. Du hattest noch ziemlich viel Zorn in dir, und es wäre beim Kampf gegen die Admiräle nicht gerade vom Vorteil von Wut gesteuert zu werden. Das war noch nie gut… also entscheidest du dich dafür Law heute deinen ganzen Zorn und die angestaute Wut aufzubinden und ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen. /Das wird ein Spaß/ denkst du dir, aber ob du dich da mal nicht zu früh freust? Die Zeit wird es zeigen.

Vollkommen gestärkt und ausgeruht begibst du dich in Richtung Trainingsraum, es war bereits halb sechs, und du wolltest unbedingt vor ihm da sein. Das gelingt dir überraschender Weise auch, und du schnappst dir dein Katana welches immer noch an deinem Gürtel hängt und beginnst damit Schnitte auszuführen. Hunderteins….Hundertzwei…Hundertdrei…. Hundert- „Schön.. du kannst es anscheinend gar nicht mehr erwarten gegen mich zu verlieren" ein schelmisches Grinsen schleicht sich in Law´s Gesicht, und du drehst dich zu ihm um „Träum weiter, heute wirst du dein Blaues Wunder erleben" mahnst du ihn ab. Er soll ruhig sehen was er davon hat, du versuchst deine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Du steckst dein Katana zurück in die Schwertscheide und fügst beide Hände zusammen um diese einmal kurz und laut Knacken zu lassen „Kann´s losgehen?" fragst du Law. Er hatte sich mittlerweile in Kampfposition gebracht, wohlgemerkt mit seinem Schwert, „Heute kämpfen wir mit Waffen" sagte Law und hatte wieder diesen bestimmenden Ton in seiner Stimme der dich zu deinem geliebten Schwert greifen lässt. „Fein. Mir soll es Recht sein" ohne zu zögern ziehst du dein Schwert und richtest es auf Law, er selbst tut es dir gleich. Und so steht ihr beide, mit den Klingen des jeweils anderen auf euch zeigend, und fechtet ein Blickduell aus. Wer würde dieses Duell wohl gewinnen? Zweifelsohne hattest du einen besonders hartnäckigen Blick und wendest kein einziges Mal deine Augen von seinen. Jede kleinste Bewegung könnte den Angriff seinerseits bedeuten.

Dann geht alles ganz schnell, Law war dieses Mal der erste der Angriff was dich ziemlich überraschte, und so wurdest du auch schon zu deinem ersten Konter gezwungen. „Ich dachte du wärst besser mit dem Schwert?" sagte Law voller Hohn in seiner Stimme als du ihn böse anblitzt „Bin ich auch, wart´s nur ab" war das erste was dir darauf einfiel. Und tatsächlich solltest du Recht behalten, denn kurz darauf schaffst du es tatsächlich Law für einen Moment mit einem starken Hieb deinerseits völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Ich hab´s ja gesagt" grinst du ihm frech entgegen. Law resignierte dieses Lachen deinerseits mit einem durch die Zähne gepressten „TSS, sei mal nicht so voreilig" erinnerte er dich. Ihr beide liefert euch ein Stundenlanges Gefecht, keiner von euch beiden will aufgeben. Die angestaute Wut und Energie die sich in dir befand wollte unbedingt raus, so lässt du es zu und triffst Law tatsächlich am Arm. Du reißt den Mund erstaunt auf /Wow! Ich hab ihn wirklich erwischt" doch dieser Moment sollte nicht ewig dauern als ER wieder auf dich zugestürmt kam „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würdest du nicht richtig kämpfen" sagt er dir ins Gesicht und du konntest dir ein fieses Lachen nicht ersparen „Haha wieso dass den? Ich hab dich doch erwischt!". Law´s Grinsen wurde ebenfalls breiter als er dich mit einem kräftigen Hieb auf deinen aller wertesten befördert „Nennst du das etwa Kämpfen" lachte er in deine Richtung. Er hatte Spaß daran dich Leiden zu sehen, das war wohl kaum zu übersehen.

„Na gut? Du wolltest es ja wohl nicht anders" sagst du zu ihm, als du plötzlich von hinten gepackt wirst /Verdammt? Wie konnte er so schnell hinter mich kommen? Er war doch eben noch-/ „Vor dir?" beendet Law deinen inneren Zwist. „Kannst du jetzt etwa Gedanken lesen?" kommt es empört über deine Lippen „Nein, aber es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen was du gerade denkst, es ist nicht gut mit einem vollen Kopf zu kämpfen! Stell dir vor einer der Admiräle kämpft gegen dich" du musstest zugeben das seine Worte gar nicht mal so falsch waren. Aber es war genau dein Ziel deine Gedanken und die angestaute Wut eben bei gesagtem abzulassen. Irgendwie hattest du es ja auch geschafft, denn du konntest wieder halbwegs klar denken, als Law dich wieder loslässt, du hattest eindeutig schon WIEDER verloren, ABER nun hattest du wieder deine Gedanken voll im Griff und die Mordlust an den Himmelsdrachenmenschen war ein wenig gesunken. „Ruh dich aus, morgen geht es um acht Uhr in der Früh weiter!" Du stöhnst kaum hörbar auf /Das kann ja heiter werden/ du steckst dein Katana zurück in deinen Gürtel und begibst dich ohne Umwege in deine Kajüte. Dort angekommen ziehst du dich aus und stellst dich erst einmal unter die Dusche um den ganzen Schweiß abzubekommen. Als du das erledigt hattest, ziehst du dir deine Schlafklamotten an und legst dich ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und du fällst aufgrund der Erschöpfung in einen Traumlosen erholsamen Schlaf. Die nächsten Tage würden sicher noch hart werden, da würde eine ordentliche Mütze schlaf ganz gut tun. Schließlich hattest du die letzten paar Tage nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, da ein gewisser Herr Trafalgar meinte das U-Boot so wackeln zu lassen das du jedes Mal aus deinem Bett fliegst.

Kapitel 12

Die nächsten zwei Tage hatte dich Law ziemlich hart ran genommen, du hattest unzählige blaue Flecken und sogar eine kleine Schnittwunde an deinem linken Oberarm. Seiner Meinung nach war das deine eigene Schuld, du hattest einmal nicht aufgepasst weil du mit deinen Gedanken bereits bei der kommenden Schlacht warst. Erschöpft lässt du dich an die Reling des U-Bootes nieder und schließt für einen kurzen Moment deine Augen. Die letzten Tage waren alles andere als entspannend, und so forderte die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und du schläfst tatsächlich am helllichten Tage mitten an Deck ein. Das du dabei beobachtet wurdest bekommst du schon gar nicht mehr mit so müde warst du. Dein heimlicher Beobachter schleicht sich während dessen an dich heran und mustert dich mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. Es war gerade so schön, du bist mittlerweile aus deinem Schlaf erwacht, hattest aber noch deine Augen zu um zu Dösen. Das Wetter war traumhaft, die Sonne schien dir ins Gesicht und schickte wärmende Strahlen auf deine Haut, dort wo sie getroffen wurde bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut. Gerade als du wieder von selbst aufwachen wolltest, kannst du Schritte wahrnehmen die sich versuchen leise an dich ran zu pirschen „Jungs, ich weiß das ihr das seid!" sagst du genervt, hattest deine Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen. Du hattest sie zwar ertappt wie sie sich versucht haben zu nähern, aber das was als nächstes passierte hattest du nicht erwartet. Penguin und Shachi hatten sich einen Spaß erlaubt und haben dir einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Meerwasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Ehe dies passiert war brachen die so eben genannten in schallendes Gelächter aus, wurden aber sofort durch deinen tödlichen Blich beinahe erdolcht. Schneller als du schauen konntest war das Lachen der beiden verstummt und rannten von dir Weg als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. Zugegebener Weise tut es das ja… denn im nächsten Moment schnellst du auf und verfolgst die beiden Scherzbolde die sich mittlerweile schon wieder im inneren der Death befinden.

Als du ihnen ins Innere gefolgt bist, haben sie es geschafft dich abzuhängen. Klar sie kannten sich hier eindeutig besser aus als du, aber dein Orientierungssinn hatte dich noch nie im Stich gelassen ebenso wie deine logische Denkfähigkeit. Jedem kleinsten Hinweis nachgehend untersuchst du den Boden, um eventuelle verräterische Spuren von den beiden erhaschen zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange und du konntest ein Kichern hören welches du eindeutig Penguin zuordnen konntest. Leise schleichst du dich um die Ecke, und entdeckst sie beide vor einer Türe in welche sie sogleich hineinstürmten. Entweder sie haben dich gesehen und wollten sich vor dir in Sicherheit bringen, oder sie dachten weiterhin dass sie unentdeckt geblieben sind. /Ha! Jetzt habe ich sie/ denkst du dir noch, und schon stürmst auch du in den Raum hinein wo sie zuvor verschwunden waren. Im Raum angekommen, konntest du die entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden erkennen die anscheinend gerade mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen haben. „Was sollte das eben?" mit einer leicht aggressiven Stimme verlangst du eine Antwort von beiden. Einer von beiden wollte so recht eine Antwort geben, als plötzlich Penguin das Wort ergriff „Tut uns leid, aber die Verlockung war einfach zu groß!". Erneut brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, und ehe sie sich versehen konnten hattest du ihnen beide eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst. „Wehe ihr macht das noch mal, das nächste Mal bin ich nicht so zärtlich!" das war kein Ratschlag sondern eine ernstgemeinte Drohung deinerseits. So lieb du sie auch hattest, aber so etwas lässt du dir nicht bieten.

Voll Wut stampfst du aus dem Raum, und hinterlässt zwei sich gegenseitig ansehende Crew Mitglieder. Als du gerade um die Ecke biegen wolltest konntest du hören wie Shachi etwas flüsterte. Deine Ohren waren eben immer noch die besten „Die ist ja genauso schlimm wie unser Kaptein!". Leider konnte er nicht ahnen das du noch nicht außer Hörweite warst „Das habe ich gehört!" schreist du in ihre Richtung, ehe du dich auf deinen Weg in deine Kabine machst um die deiner nassen Sachen zu entledigen. Dort angekommen ziehst du dich um und schmeißt die nassen Sachen in eine Ecke, ein oder zwei Kleidungsstücke mehr hier am Boden und man könnte meinen das sei die Mannschaftskabine der Männer so unordentlich sah es hier mittlerweile aus. Du warst heute eindeutig fertig mit den Nerven, und das obwohl der Tag noch nicht einmal komplett vorüber war. Du beschließt dich noch ein wenig aufs Ohr zu legen und zur Sicherheit die Kabinentüre abzuschließen so das auch wirklich Nichts und Niemand deinen Schlaf stören konnte. Gesagt getan, als alles sorgfältig abgeschlossen war, legst du dich auf dein Bett um ein wenig zu Schlummern.

Morgen sollte der Tag sein an dem Portgas D. Ace hingerichtet werden wird. Da würde eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf sicherlich gut tun. Als gefühlte zwei Stunden vergangen waren die du mit Denken und nicht mit Schlafen verbracht hattest, war dein Hirn endlich müde genug um abschalten zu können. Und so fandest du einen erholsamen traumlosen Schlaf. Der nächste Morgen nahte für deinen Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell, die Vögel zwitscherten bereits in der Morgendämmerung. Protestierend schlägst du das Kissen gegen das Bullauge deiner Kabine, als würde es irgendetwas daran ändern…

Nun war es endgültig vorbei mit der Ruhe, Bepo kam bereits eilig zu deiner Kabinentüre gelaufen um diese fast nieder zu klopfen. Verschlafen schwingst du deine Beine aus dem Bett und gehst kurz darauf zur Türe um diese aufzuschließen. Ein völlig außer Atem vor dir stehender Bepo, war das eindeutige Zeichen das es los geht. Der Bär brauchte gar nichts zu sagen und du wirfst ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu „Ich komme sofort!". Du ziehst dir deine gemütlichsten Klamotten an die dich am wenigsten stören würden wenn du gegen die Marine kämpfst, danach schnappst du dir dein geliebtes Katana und läufst mit Bepo aufs Deck um die Lage erst einmal zu sondieren. Es ging bereits voll zur Sache, und du wunderst dich wie du die bereits klingenden Kampfesschreie überhören konntest. So tief hattest du nun wirklich nicht geschlafen. Nun gut jetzt sollte es also auch für euch los gehen.

Als Law jedem Anweisungen gegeben hatte, springt ihr alle nacheinander von Bord auf den Platz zu. Die Anweisungen waren klar und deutlich „Eskortiert den Strohhut zu Ace, und erledigt die Admiräle!". Auch für dich war es eine klare Ansage und du stürmst geradewegs auf deinen ersten Gegner zu. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb deinerseits, haut es den Soldaten vor dir buchstäblich von den Socken auf den Boden. „Das war zu leicht!" herausfordernd gaffst du in die Menge um einen anspruchsvolleren Gegner zu finden. Nach ein paar Sekunden hattest du den ersten Admiral erblickt auf den du dich gleich zu bewegen würdest. Aokiji. Ein paar Soldaten später stehst du nun direkt vor ihm „Hey! Du blöder Vogel, ich bin dein nächster Gegner!" du wirfst ihm die Wörter quasi an den Kopf, den einen Augenblick später dreht sich der Angesprochene tatsächlich zu dir um und stürmt auf dich zu. „Dann wollen wir mal loslegen" du gehst in Kampfstellung und erwartest den ersten Angriff von Aokiji.

Kapitel 13

Der blaue Vogel stürzt auf dich zu und lässt dir keine Verschnaufpause, einen Angriff nach dem anderen parierst du und ihn und wieder schaffst du es sogar ihn zu verletzen. Was nicht zuletzt schwer war weil er ja komplett aus Eis bestand und er jede deiner Attacken die tödlich enden sollten, mal eben so in Eissplitter zerfiel und siech später wieder zusammensetzte. „Du kannst auch nicht einfach sterben oder?" zisch du und stürmst ein weiteres Mal auf Aokiji zu. Als du ihn zu deiner Überraschung wieder am Arm triffst, und sich das Blut auf deiner Klinge breit macht, kannst du ein siegessicheres Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner" sagte der Admiral der plötzlich seitlich neben dir steht und dir eine Eisklinge in die Seite gerammt hat. „Du verdammter…ha….ha..." als er seine Eisklinge wieder herauszieht sackst du auf den Boden, und hältst dir mit der rechten Hand deine linke Flanke, welche das Top was du trägst verräterisch rot färbt. Aokiji sieht verabscheuenswürdig auf dich herab und findet es nicht nötig dir den Gnadenstoß zu geben, da du ja ohnehin gleich den Tod finden würdest. /Nein! Ich darf jetzt nicht so einfach aufgeben!. Nicht wo ich so kurz davor war ihn zu töten… nur noch ein bisschen länger…/. Du keuchst und das Atmen fällt dir zunehmen schwerer, du nimmst kurz die Hand von deiner Verletzung und siehst dir das Blut auf ihr an welches langsam dran herunter tropfte. /Blut… so viel Blut… ötzlich überkommt dich ein seltsam warmes Gefühl, als würde dir jemand eine extra Portion Kraft schenken. Du drehst dich erschrocken hin und her, kannst aber keinen erkennen. Dennoch das Gefühl blieb.

Du konntest es dir nicht erklären was nun mit dir geschah, auf jeden Fall hattest du das dringende verlangen wieder dein Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn Tod zu sehen. Mit leicht zittriger Hand greifst du nach deinem Katana, welches du bei letzterer Attacke seitens Aokiji fallen lassen hattest. Je fester du dein Schwert mit beiden Händen umschlingst, umso mehr musstest du Grinsen. /Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum kann ich nicht aufhören zu Grinsen?/ Als ob an der Situation irgendetwas lustig wäre. Als du nun wieder da stehst mit fest entschlossenem Blick, blieb Aokiji abrupt stehen und dreht sich zu dir um „Hast wohl immer noch nicht genug?". Er schenkte dir einen kalten Blick und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf dich zu. Du stehst nur da wie angewurzelt undhattest immer noch dieses breite Grinsen im Gesicht… du wolltest Blut sehen das war dir klar geworden. Bevor Aokiji wieder zuschlagen konnte weichst du schnell genug aus um hinter ihm zu landen. Dein Katana gab dabei ein merkwürdiges Summen von sich was dir irgendwie vertraut vorkam, und dich auf irgendeine Art zusätzlich anspornte. Schneller als der Fasan schauen konnte hattest du ihm Dein Katana in den Rücken gerammt und ziehst es mit einem verrücktem Lachen wieder aus ihm heraus.

Nun ward ihr beide gleich schwer verwundet, auch wenn du schon mehr Blut verloren hast als er. Immerhin würdet ihr nun wieder mit gleicher Stärke gegenüber stehen. Aber auch ein verletzter Admiral war keines Falls ein leicht zu besiegender Gegner. Aokiji hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch, wo eben noch dein Katana von hinten hinaus geragt hatte. „Du kleine Göre… Das wird dir noch leidtun!" mit diesen Worten formte er einige seiner Eisspeere und wirft sie nach dir. Einem nach den anderen weichst du aus und fängst hin und wieder sogar einen ab, nur um ihn dann seinem Besitzer zurückzugeben. Euer Gefecht hielt nun schon über eine Stunde an, und es sollte auch nicht so schnell vorüber gehen, zumindest wenn es nach dem Admiral geht. Gerade als du wieder einem seiner Wurfgeschosse ausweichen wolltest, fing plötzlich n die Erde zu Beben und der ganze Platz bewegte sich. Bedacht darauf durch die unerwartete Erschütterung nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, ruderst du mit den Armen und hin und wieder balancierst du auf einem Bein. „Puh…das war ja knapp" sagst du und wischt dir mit der Hand schnell den Schweiß und das Blut von deiner Stirn, ehe du dich wieder deinem Kampf mit Aokiji kümmerst. Verdattert siehst du ins Leere da wo eben noch der Admiral gestanden hat, er war nicht mehr hier!. Hastig siehst du dich um und erblickst ihn tatsächlich einige Meter vor dir wie er gerade versucht Ruff an zugreifen. Das ging ja wohl zu weit, der hatte ja nicht mal den Anstand und die Ehre wenigstens einen Kampf zu beenden dachtest du dir.

Du wolltest geraden Weges auf ihn zu stürmen, als sich auf einmal eine riesige Metallwand vor dir erhebt, und den gesamten Platz anscheinend umrundet und abschirmt. Toll erst flüchtet er von dir, nur um sich dann ganz vor dir zu verstecken. „Hat wohl Angst das Vögelchen" flüsterst du dir selbst zu kaum hörbar für andere. Entschlossen eilst du mit gezogenem Katana auf die Wand zu /Die werden mich noch kennen lernen/ denkst du dir. Du warst nach wie vor eine begnadete Schwertkämpferin und hattest einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer. Hier würde dir dein Talent nun zu gute kommen. Mit einem mächtigen Schnitt den du mit einem lauten Schrei verstärkst, zerschneidest du die Metallene Wand vor dir. Erschöpft von der Aktion senkst du dein Katana, und siehst wie die tonnenschweren Mauerstücke links zur Seite wegrutschten. Als diese mit einem lauten und dumpfen Geräusch den Boden kurz erschütterten, blickst du nun in tausende überraschte Piratengesichter. Einige murmelten etwas vor sich hin, wieder andere sahen sich gegenseitig an und konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen was du gerade getan hast. So sieht es wohl aus, man sieht es ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag dass eine zierliche Statur wie du es bist mal eben so eine Wand zersäbelt.

„Was glotzt ihr so blöd! Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?" Als du den Satz beendet hattest widmeten sich alle wieder dem Kampfgetümmel, und dich machtest dich auf direktem Wege zu dem nach deinem Anschein nach flüchtendem Admiral. Der besagte drehte sich kurzer Hand zu dir um, und beäugte dich eingehend „Hm ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt" gab er nur von sich. Keine drei Sekunden später warst du wieder in einen Kampf mit ihm verwickelt, keiner von euch beiden machte den Anschein zu verlieren. Der Kampf dauerte wieder einige Stunden, bis ihr Schluss endlich beide am Ende wart. Ihr hattet euch bei eurer letzten Attacke gegenseitig mit der Faust im Gesicht getroffen und wurdet meterweit voneinander weg geschleudert. Ihr richtet euch beide stöhnend auf und holt zu eurer wahrscheinlich letzten Attacke aus. Du machst einen Hechtsprung nach vorne, rollst ab und schnappst dir wieder dein Schwert. Nun standet ihr euch wieder gegenüber, beide Augen einander fixierend. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen! Fügten deine Gedanken nebenbei hinzu. Der Admiral griff als erster an. Er versuchte es dich auf dem Boden festzufrieren um dich so endlich vernichten zu können aber soweit kam es nicht, denn du weichst ihm mit einem eleganten Sprung auf die Seite aus. Doch auch der Admiral war kein Grünschnabel und hatte erkannt wie du zur Seite gesprungen bist und hatte dich nun an deiner Schulter erwischt. /Scheiße…/ dachtest du dir noch, als du bereits spürtest wie eine eisige Kälte deinen Rücken hinunter kroch und dich bewegungsunfähig machte. Gerade noch bevor du komplett eingefroren warst, spürtest du wieder diese Verheißungsvolle Wärme in dir.

Du konntest plötzlich ein Flüstern hören und siehst dich um, aber es wäre unmöglich bei diesen Kampfgeschrei auch nur irgendetwas zu hören. Leichte Panik stieg in dir auf, die Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis du sie Schluss endlich wahrnehmen konntest und dir sicher warst das nur du sie hören kannst. „Mach die Augen zu, und lass mich dir helfen" Du konntest die Stimme keiner dir bekannten Person zuordnen, und dennoch kam sie dir sehr vertraut vor. Du wusstest nicht warum du in diesem Moment auf diese Stimme hörtest, aber wahrscheinlich hättest du sowieso keine andere Wahl gehabt bevor du hier zu einer lebenden Eisstatue geworden wärst. Du schließt deine Augen, und hattest das Gefühl ausgeknockt zu werden, aber dein Körper bewegte sich wie von alleine. In deinem Unterbewusstsein konntest du eine schwarze Welt erkennen, wo auf einer kleinen weiß beleuchteten Stelle eine Person saß. Das du gerade wie eine Bestie gegen Aokiji kämpfst bekommst du gar nicht mit, denn das warst nicht du. Als hätte man dich und dein Bewusstsein einfach ausgetauscht. Gedankenverloren starrst du die Person vor dir an. Es war ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und blasser Haut, ein bodenlanges rotes Nachtkleid zierte ihren Körper, und in Ihren Augen konntest du nichts erkenne, sie waren nicht vorhanden. Du fällst auf deinen aller wertesten, als sich das Mädchen plötzlich zu dir umdreht.

Du streckst zittrig deine Hand in ihre Richtung und erschrickst als sie ohne jeglichen Grund in bösartiges Gelächter ausbrach, und ihre Hände zur Untermalung seitlich neben sich in die Höhe hielt. Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet denkst du dir, und erinnerst dich wieder das du eine Stimme hören konntest. Ob die Stimme wohl zu diesem kleinen Mädchen gehörte?. Du kamst gar nicht mehr dazu sie zu fragen, den die Schwarze Welt um dich herum verschwand mit samt dem Mädchen und dir wurde langsam schwindelig und wirst Ohnmächtig. Als du wieder deine Augen öffnest konntest du zuerst verschwommen und dann wieder alles klar sehen. Du richtest dich auf, als sogleich ein stechender Schmerz durch deinen Kopf hallte. Sofort schnellst du mit deiner Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle, und musstest feststellen dass du am Kopf blutest. Als du es geschafft hattest dich zumindest auf deine Knie aufzurichten ohne gleich wieder umzufallen, fiel dir auf das um dich herum alles komplett verwüstet war. Du schwenkst deinen Blick durch die Menge, als es dir wieder einfällt „Verdammt! Wo ist er hin?" gabst du von dir, als du plötzlich hinter dich siehst und Aokiji röchelnd nach Luft m Boden liegen siehst „Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?" fragst du in die Menge und erwartest eine Antwort auf diese Frage, die dir wahrscheinlich nur Aokiji liefern könnte wenn er nicht mittlerweile Tod wäre. Geschlaucht stehst du auf und hebst dein Katana auf welches neben dir lag, und machtest dich wieder auf den Weg zu deinem nächsten Gegner.

Kapitel 13

Schwer keuchend kommst du bei deinen nächsten Gegner an. Es waren nur einige Marinesoldaten die dir den Weg versperrten, mit präzisen Schlägen setzt du diese außer Gefecht. Du blickst dich nach Ruffy um, welcher bereits kurz vor dem Schafott war. Jedoch war etwas nicht in Ordnung, du blickst nach oben zu Ace „Nein!..." flüsterst du kaum hörbar. Es waren bereits zwei Soldaten bei Ace und ließen ihre Klingen auf seinen Kopf zurasen. Deine Bewegungen froren mit einem Mal ein und du blickst erstarrt zu Ace, als sich plötzlich eine Stimme über den Platz erhebt. Eine gewaltige Schockwelle folgt und reist dich fast vom Boden weg. /Haki?/ denkst du dir und blickst verwirrt zu Ruffy. Die Soldaten die Ace hinrichten sollten flogen zu Boden, für sie war die Kraft des Hakis zu stark.

Erleichtert darüber das die Marine es nicht geschafft hat Ace hin zu richten stöhnst du kurz auf, als du ohne Vorwarnung von hinten niedergestoßen wirst. Du hustest dir gerade die Seele aus dem Leib und versuchst dich zwanghaft wieder aufzurichten, was dir wenig später auch gelingt. Du klopfst dir den Dreck von deiner Hose und siehst über deine Schulter um den Übeltäter auszumachen. Es war ein Pirat der soeben von Sakazuki zurückgeschleudert wurde. Es war bestimmt nicht seine Absicht dabei dich zu treffen, du standest nur leider eben gerade in der Schussrichtung des Objektes. Entgeistert siehst du in das ernste Gesicht des Admirals. Ohne jeden Zweifel würde er wohl dein nächster Gegner werden, doch in deiner körperlichen Verfassung in der du dich gerade befandest würdest du keine zehn Minuten mit ihm überstehen. In diesem Kampf musstest du deinen Kopf einsetzen, wenn es um Kraft gehen würde hättest du sowieso den kürzeren gezogen.

„Also gut" denkst du dir, und starrst den roten Hund an. Angestrengt versuchst du herauszufinden was er als nächstes vorhatte, jede noch so kleine Bewegung könnte deinen Untergang bedeuten. Sakazuki hatte mittlerweile dein Starren auf sich bemerkt, und dreht sich zu dir um. Sein Gesicht war von einer finsteren Minde verzogen. /Wenn der nicht mal lächelt bleibt sein Gesicht so/ dachtest du dir im Stillen. Mit einem Mal war die Hand des Admirals aus Lava, die Hitze war so groß du konntest sie sogar bis hier her spüren, und du standest gute fünfzig Meter weit von ihm weg. Mit zusammengeknirschten Zähnen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, beobachtest du das Schauspiel welches sich dir gerade bot. Sakazuki hielt dich für keine Bedrohung und hielt es deswegen auch nicht für notwendig schnellen Schrittest auf dich zu zugehen. Er kam langsam und gemächlich auf dich zu, es sah fast so aus als würde er in Slow Motion gehen. Langsam löst du dich aus deiner Starre als du bemerkst wie er auf dich zukam, und gehst reflexartig einige Schritte rückwärts um die Distanz zu bewahren. Abstand würde dir bei seinen Magmafäusten bestimmt nicht schaden.

Als er anfing einige seiner Magmafäuste auf dich zu werfen, siehst du angestrengt in die Luft um den fliegenden Fäusten auszuweichen. Du hattest weder Täufelskräfte, noch irgendeine andere Superpower, nur deinen Gripp und ein Vorahnung´s Haki welches dir dein Lehrer beigebracht hatte damit du dich besser wehren konntest. Dieses würde dir hier bestimmt auch helfen, und so konzentrierst du dich und schließt deine Augen. /Links zur Seite springen, anschließend abrollen und ducken/ das waren die ersten Angriffe die erfolgen würden. Prompt flogen die Magma klumpen schon auf dich zu, und du folgst deinem Inneren Mantra. Wenige Sekunden später standest du in genau dieser Position da, wie du sie vorher gesehen hattest. Ein plötzlich auftretender Schmerz holte dich zurück in die Realität, und erinnerte dich daran dass du nicht zu leicht verletzt warst. „Verdammt" zischst du und ziehst dein Katana. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern und du würdest wegen dem Blutverlust in nahender Zukunft ohne hin zu Boden gehen. Ob jetzt Sakazuki dich mit seinen Fäusten verkohlte, oder du am Schlachtfeld elendig verbluten würdest war so ziemlich egal. Tod war Tod. Du fürchtest dich lediglich davor was danach geschah. Würde man ein zweites Leben bekommen?. Viele Fragen von denen du die Antwort nicht wusstest schwirrten dir durch deinen Kopf.

Der Admiral zögerte nicht lange als er dich mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht sah, und schnellte mit seiner glühend heißen Hand in deine Richtung. Erschrocken siehst du in das Gesicht von Sakazuki, welcher sich plötzlich vor dir befand. Unfähig dich zu bewegen starrst du ihn an als ein brennender Schmerz deine rechte Schulter durchzieht, er hatte dich nicht ganz erwischt da du in letzter Sekunde ein Stück zur Seite ausgewichen bist. Keuchend sinkst du auf den Boden, deine rechte Schulter haltend, warst du kurze Zeit unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen /Es tut so weh… so verdammt weh…/ Deine Gedanken waren nicht mehr gewollt, eher waren sie das Produkt deiner Verzweiflung welche sich nun doch langsam in dir breit machte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrst du auf deine Schulter, eine riesige Brandwunde bahnte sich unaufhörlich den Weg in dein Körperinneres und gab dabei ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, ganz zu schweigen von dem widerwärtigen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Dir war schwindelig und dein Kopf dröhnte, die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß als das du diese einfach ignorieren konntest. Es kam dir vor als würden gerade Stunden der Stille vergehen, dabei stand Sakazuki direkt vor dir und musterte dich leicht ehe er ein letztes Mal seine Hand hob um dich endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Du hebst deinen Kopf und blickst in das Gesicht von Sakazuki, sein Gesicht blieb weiter ausdruckslos. Du musstest dich nun mit deinem Schicksal abfinden, denn du würdest hier und jetzt sterben. /Sollte es wirklich so zu Ende gehen?/ dachtest du dir. Es würden vermutlich deine letzten Gedanken sein. Als die Magmafaust auf dich zu schnellt, schließt du deine Augen und wartest den kommenden Schmerz ab der dir die Erlösung von deinem jetzigen Leid schenken sollte. /Lebt wohl/ schnell zieht dein gesamtes Leben an dir vorbei. Wie du groß geworden bist, welches Leid dir wiederfahren ist, als du Reylight begegnet bist welcher sich als dein wahrer Vater entpuppte, und schließlich wie du auf der Death gelandet bist und dich anschließend in Law verliebt hattest. All das würde nun sein Ende haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 15

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte Pirat?" Sakazuki fragte dich doch tatsächlich nach deinen Letzen Willen, du hebst den Kopf und siehst ihn erzürnt an bis du ihm eine Antwort gibst „Fahr zur Hölle". Als der Letzte Filmstreifen deines Lebens vor deinem inneren Auge abläuft, kommt die Magmafaust immer näher. Du spürst bereits die quälende Hitze die sich an deinem gesamten Oberkörper und Kopf ausbreitet, und kommendes signalisiert. Was als nächstes passierte wusstest du nicht mehr. Das einzige an was du dich noch erinnern kannst war, dass du beinahe von einer Magmahand durchbohrt wurdest, wenn dich nicht in diesem Moment jemand zur Seite gestoßen hätte. Das glühende Gestein streifte dich daher nur auf deiner rechten Körperhälfte, du fällst auf den Boden und bleibst regungslos liegen.

Law´s Sicht:

Ich war gerade dabei einigen Marinesoldaten einen neuen Look zu verpassen, als ich plötzlich sah wie Sakazuki sich drohend vor dir aufbaut um dir den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Mein Blick schweifte abwechselnd zu dir, und zu einer möglichen Lösung. In Sekundenschnelle hatte ich das passende gefunden, und machte mich daran diese in die Tat um zu setzen. Ich erschuf mit Hilfe meiner Teufelskraft eine blaue Kuppel, und schnappte mir einen Soldaten, den ich mit einem Stein der neben dir lag tauschte. Als das Magma den Soldaten durchbohrte fiel mein Blick wieder zu dir, du bist bereits zur Seite umgekippt und lagst dem Anschein nach nun bewusstlos dort. Mein Plan schien funktioniert zu haben denn Akainu lies von dir ab und begab sich nun schnellen Schrittes in meine Richtung. Na dann sollte der Spaß mal losgehen

Wieder bei dir

Die erlösende Schwärze lies allerdings auf sich warten, und so liegst du gefühlte Stunden halb tot auf dem Schlachtfeld. Dein Blick war Leer und in die Ferne gerichtet und dein Mund war leicht geöffnet, damit das Blut das sich seinen Weg nach außen bahnte auch problemlos rauslaufen könnte. Wobei das aber eher ein Reflex war, als das du es überhaupt geschafft hättest. Deine allgemeinen Körperfunktionen waren auf ein Minimum gesunken. Das Blut lief unterdessen weiter aus deinen Wunden, die riesigen Brandwunden an deiner Schulter und an deiner Hüfte machten dies auch nicht gerade besser. Der Schmerz war bereits so groß, das er deine Sinne betäubte und du nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen konntest. Sie bedeuteten aber auch dass du noch am Leben warst, und deine Zeit hier noch nicht zu Ende war. Als deine Augenlieder zunehmen schwerer wurden, und es für dich immer anstrengender wurde sie offen zu halten, beugte sich jemand zu dir hinunter und versuchte mit schnipsenden Fingern deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Kurz bewegst du deine Augen in die Richtung aus der das Geschnipse kam, das Gesicht desjenigen kannst du aber nicht erkennen. Deine Sinne waren zu benebelt, als das du irgendetwas klar sehen konntest.

Plötzlich wurdest du mit einem starken Ruck hochgehoben, und fandest dich wieder in irgendwelchen Armen. Als dein Kopf schlaff gegen seine Brust fiel spürtest du sofort etwas weiches, und warst dir ziemlich sicher dass es sich um Bepo handelte. „Schafft sie auf das U-Boot" sagte jemand neben dir, und beäugte dich eingehend. Als der Bär los lief starrte er zielgerichtet in die Ferne „Keine Sorge, das wird wieder" sagte er zu dir. Nun fielen deine Lieder endgültig zu, und die angenehme Schwärze zog dich tief in Ihren Strudel ein um dich von deinen Schmerzen zu erlösen.

Du träumtest gerade davon in einem Wald herumzuirren. Die Bäume waren mit einem starken Grün geschmückt, und überall konntest du den Duft von Baumharz wahrnehmen. Die Vögel zwitscherten laut vor sich hin, und trällerten ihre fröhlichen Lieder. Du drehst dich einige Male und schließt dabei genießerisch deine Augen. Deine beiden Arme hattest du frei schwingend neben dir. Mit einem lauten Plumpsen, lässt du dich auf den mit Moos bewachsenen Boden fallen. Du fühltest dich hier so frei, es plagte dich nicht eine einzige Sache. Just in diesem Moment konntest du ein leises Rascheln wahrnehmen und öffnest deine Augen, nur um neben dich zu sehen. Es war ein kleiner Fuchs, dem Anschein nach sogar noch ein Welpe „Na kleiner?" Der Fuchs kam immer näher zu dir und begann schließlich an deinem Gesicht zu schnüffeln. Du pustest ihm vorsichtig zurück, das erschreckte den Fuchs zwar, aber hinderte ihn nicht daran dich weiter zu erkunden. Plötzlich kam ein weiterer Fuchs aus den Büschen gesprungen, das war dann wohl seine Mutter. Die Füchsin lief zu ihrem Welpen und hob ihn vorsichtig mit ihrem Gebiss hoch. Im schnellen Trott lief sie in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Als sie schon auf halbem Wege war, drehte sie sich nochmal zu dir um, und senkte ihr Haupt so dass es einer Verbeugung gleichte. Eine Zeit lang siehst du den Fuchs einfach nur verwirrt an, bis du schließlich erwiderst. Die Füchsin schlich samt dem Jungen davon, jedoch nicht um sich bei dir zu bedanken. Und so lag an der Stelle wo sie sich verbeugt hatte, eine weiße Schriftrolle mit rotem Band. Du gehst hin und beäugst sie neugierig, ehe du dich dazu überwindest sie doch aufzumachen. Als du die Schriftrolle liest, weiten sich deine Augen und der Mund stand dir offen. Traum ende.

Die Bewusstlosigkeit die noch vor kurzer Zeit ihren schützenden Schatten über dich warf, verblasste nun immer mehr. Sie gab dir wieder die Kontrolle über einige deiner Sinne wieder, du konntest ein nerv tötendes Piepen wahrnehmen und öffnest, wenn auch schwer, deine Augen. Der Blick war nach wie vor verschwommen, aber mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich klärte sich deine Sicht, und du konntest sogar wieder halbwegs etwas erkennen. Eine weiße Zimmerdecke war das erste was dir auffiel. Zu mehr kommst du aber auch gar nicht, denn die Zimmertüre wurde leise aufgemacht und jemand betritt das Zimmer in welchen du anscheinend liegst. Die Person kommt auf dich zu, mustert dich ein wenig, und zog dann eine kleine Taschenlampe hervor, nur um dir damit den Schock deines Lebens zu verpassen. Zu hell… Du kneifst deine Augen fest zusammen, als dich eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes überkommt. Du kannst ein aufstöhnen nicht verhindern, dir war noch gar nicht aufgefallen dass du überall am Körper Verbände trägst.

Nun erkanntest du die Person, es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Law. Der zog gerade irgendetwas in einer Spritze auf und tritt damit wieder an dein Bett. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrst du ihn und das unheilsame spitze Ding an. Flucht war in dem Fall sowieso ausgeschlossen, du konntest dich wegen der Schmerzen kaum bewegen. So sehr du es auch versuchtest, es bewegte sich kein einziger Finger. Wortlos sticht dir Law die Spritze in deine Armbeuge und injiziert dir die grünliche Flüssigkeit die sich als sehr starkes Schmerzmittel herausstellte, denn wenige Sekunden später merkst du bereits wie die Müdigkeit wieder an dir nagte und die Schmerzen zunehmend schwächer wurden. Nun versankst du wieder im Traumland. Law war indessen bereits wieder still und Leise wie er gekommen war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Es passierte zwar nur selten, das man einen Traum den man kurz vor erwachen beendet hatte weiterträumte wenn man wieder einschlief. Und trotzdem passierte dir genau das. Die Schriftrolle in deinen Händen haltend.


	3. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Das Papier der Schriftrolle war bereits vergilbt, und rund um die Rolle war eine rote Schleife gewickelt die du behutsam abgemacht hattest und neben dich gelegt hast. Einige Risse und braune Flecken waren am Rand zu sehen und ließen die Rolle sehr alt wirken. Du liest dir den Text noch einmal durch, weil du einfach nicht glauben kannst was darauf steht. Erst einmal kneifst du dir fest in deinen Arm um sicher zu gehen dass es ein Traum war, aber es tat weh. Es tat sehr weh… und du konntest ein schmerzerfülltes Aufschreien nicht verhindern. Du wiederholst es sogar zweimal um sicher zu gehen das du nur träumst. Doch du wachst nicht auf aus diesem Traum, was war das hier für eine Welt in der du gelandet bist? War es vielleicht die Welt nach dem Ableben auf der Erde? Dabei dachtest du immer dich würde entweder der Himmel oder die Hölle erwarten. Nun konntest du an dieser Sache auch nichts mehr ändern und du widmest dich wieder der Schriftrolle um ihren Text immer und immer wieder durchzugehen.

Schriftrolle:

Sei gegrüßt Menschenkind!

Ich habe einen meiner Boten zu dir schicken lassen, und wenn du das liest dann dürfte die Schriftrolle angekommen sein. Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, ich beobachte dich schon dein ganzes Leben über hinweg, und bin mir sicher dass du uns helfen wirst. Folge den Hinweisen auf der Karte und suche eine Kiste die hier im Wald versteckt wurde. Nur du kannst die geheimen Zeichen entziffern. Wenn du die Truhe gefunden hast, dann öffne sie und eigne dir den Inhalt der Truhe an. Es ist etwas sehr kostbares, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist wird dir ein weiterer Hinweis zukommen der dich auf deinem Weg leiten wird

Lebe wohl

Du schüttelst den Kopf und willst das alles nicht so ganz verstehen, das war bestimmt nur eine ganz böse Verwechslung, und du bist nur aus reinem Zufall hier. Aber da erinnerst du dich wieder an ein altes Märchen das dir Big Mama immerzu erzählt hat wenn du weinend nach Hause gekommen bist.

Dabei ging es um einen kleinen blinden Fuchs der von seinen Artgenossen gemieden und schikaniert wurde. Der Fuchs war jeden Tag todtraurig, bis er schließlich schwach wurde. Er konnte sich kaum was zu Fressen jagen da er nichts sah. Die anderen schnappten ihm dann meistens seinen Fang weg und der kleine Fuchs ging jedes Mal leer aus. In jener Nacht kam es, dass der kleine Fuchs so schwach wurde dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Trotzdem wollte er zu einem ganz bestimmten Ort gehen den nur er selbst kannte. Es war ein kleiner Felsenvorsprung der von den unzähligen Sternen des Nachthimmels erleuchtet wurde. Der kleine Fuchs schleppte sich mit seinen letzten Kräften auf den Felsvorsprung und blickte ein letztes Mal in den Sternenhimmel. Zwar konnte er nichts sehen, aber er konnte die hellen Sterne als kleine Punkte wahrnehmen in seiner sonst so schwarzen Welt. Es flogen einige Sternschnuppen an dem Fuchs vorbei, doch bei keiner einzigen offenbarte er einen Wunsch. Als der Fuchs seine Augen langsam schloss und ihn die schwarze Welt mit offenen Toren empfing, wurde es vor dem Fuchs plötzlich sehr hell. Der Fuchs sah nach vorne und entdeckte einen wolfsgroßen weißen Fuchs, der überall auf seinem Körper weiße Verzierungen hatte. Der kleine Fuchs traute seinen eigenen Augen nicht, denn er sah den Fuchs in voller Gestalt vor sich stehen. Er war nicht mehr blind und ging auf den großen Fuchs zu. Dieser jedoch senkte kurz sein Haupt und drehte sich ohne jede weitere Geste um, und sprang von den Felsen in den tiefen Abgrund. Der kleine Fuchs schaute ihm erschrocken nach, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Also beschloss er es ihm gleich zu tun und sprang dem weißen Fuchs nach. Er fiel und fiel, aber er konnte keinen Boden entdecken, die Welt um ihn herum schien nicht zu existieren. Als der kleine Fuchs jedoch an sich hinunter sah, musste er erschrocken feststellen dass er selbst der weiße Fuchs war der in den Abgrund gesprungen war. Die Moral von der Geschichte: Wenn die Welt um dich herum dich nicht so akzeptierst wie du bist, sollst du nicht in Trauer verfallen. Sonst könnte es sein das man am Ende sich selbst vergisst und aufgibt.

Märchen Ende

Soll diese Geschichte tatsächlich wahr sein? Big Mama behauptete das auf jeden Fall andauernd. Du beschließt den Hinweisen auf der Rolle nachzugehen, was hattest du schließlich zu verlieren? Du würdest ohnehin in dieser Welt festsitzen bis dein Körper in der richtigen Welt wieder zu sich kam. Auf dem Rand des Papieres befanden sich merkwürdige Zeichen, du drehst es einige Male aber kannst dir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Es waren seltsame Hieroglyphen die aussahen wie Schneckenhäuser, Pflanzen und Steine. Plötzlich überkommt dich ein eigenartiges Gefühl, und du drehst eher unwillkürlich das Papier auf die Rückseite. Tatsächlich konntest du nun die Zeichen erkennen welche sich nun in der Blattmitte befanden. Als du sie gegen das Licht hältst kommen dir die Zeichen schon bekannter vor und du konntest sie entziffern. Schnell nimmst du dir einen Stock und ritzt damit den ungefähren Plan auf den Boden ein. Es handelte sich dabei um so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Koordinatensystem, nur das die Koordinaten erst entschlüsselt werden mussten. Du konntest dich nur noch wage daran erinnern das du mal ein Buch über dies alte Schrift gefunden hattest. Angeblich bekam man dich nicht mehr von diesem Buch weg bis du es fertig gelesen hattest.

Als du den gesamten Punkten gefolgt warst und es in den Boden geritzt hattest, stellst du verwundert fest dass du einen großen Baum gezeichnet hast der eine Höhlung am Stamm aufwies. Nun hieß es diese Truhe zu finden. Du klopfst dir die Erde von deiner Hose und machst dich auf den Weg in den unbekannten Wald. Wie zum Teufel wolltest du den einen Baum unter tausenden finden? Innerlich warst du bereits genervt, du irrst schon seit Stunden im Wald herum, und hast das Gefühl im Kreis zu gehen. Als du weitergehst stolperst du plötzlich eher zufällig über einen merkwürdig aussehenden Stein. Du siehst ihn dir genauer an und stellst fest das auf diesem Stein genau der selbe baum abgebildet war wie der den du entschlüsselt hattest. Aber was sollte dieser Stein mit einem Baum zu tu haben? Du beschließt den Stein auszugraben und mitzunehmen, was sich jedoch als schwieriger erweist als du es dir gedacht hattest. Du bekommst den vermeintlich kleinen Stein einfach nicht aus der Erde gezogen und gräbst rundherum. Als du nach dreißig Zentimeter den Boden erreichst bist du heil froh. Du ziehst den ganzen Stein in voller Länge hinaus und stellst erschrocken fest das es eine Kiste ist dessen Seite aus der Erde geragt hatte. Du kippst die Kiste zur Seite und findest einen Drehverschluss vor der einer Lotusblume ähnelte. Und wie solltest du diese Kiste jetzt aufbekommen ohne Schlüssel? Du blickst dich um, irgendein Hinweis, irgendein Zeichen. Nichts machte sich bemerkbar. Dir fiel eine ganz Absurde Idee ein, wenn es eine Lotusblume als Schlüssel zeigte, war diese Blüte vielleicht auch der Schlüssel. Du schleppst die Truhe mit dir rum und suchst den Teich an dem du vorhin vorbeigerannt warst. Als du dort ankommst erblickst du ein Meer aus Lotusblüten. „Na toll…" entkommt es dir. Du siehst seufzend auf die ganzen Lotusblüten die sich vor dir im Wasser befanden und überlegst. Dann hattest du wieder einen deiner Einfälle und stehst auf um dir eine Blüte zu pflücken. Als du sie gepflückt hast, gehst du damit wieder zu deiner steinernen Kiste und legst die Kiste auf die Seite. Anschließend legst du die Lotusblüte auf das Drehschloss auf und wartest gespannt ab. Nichts tut sich, du warst schon dabei endgültig das Handtuch zu werfen, als du plötzlich das Rattern von Zahnrädern hörst. Du blickst erschrocken zu der Kiste und musstest feststellen das sich das Schloss drehte und mit einem lauten knacken aufsprang. Neugierig starrst du die Kiste an und hebst den Deckel der Truhe. Du klappst den Deckel nach hinten weg und blickst erstaunt in die Kiste. Es war eine Rotorangene Frucht mit wunderschöner schwarzer Schnörkelverzierung darauf. Du wusstest genau dass es sich hier um eine Teufelsfrucht handelte und hebst diese behutsam aus der Kiste. Das war also das wertvolle dass du dir aneignen solltest. Du versteckst die Frucht in einer deiner weiten Hosentaschen und blickst dich misstrauisch um. Um sicher zu gehen dass dich niemand dabei gesehen hatte versenkst du im Anschluss die Truhe im Teich. Und nun? Du warst dem Plan gefolgt, hattest den Inhalt der Truhe, und du warst immer noch hier.

Du wirfst dich in das grüne Gras das rund um den Teich vor sich hin wuchs und blickst in den Himmel. Mit einem Mal spürst du etwas Nasses auf deinen Füßen und richtest dich auf. Du erschreckst dich fürchterlich als du siehst wie dich Lotusranken in den Teich ziehen wollen. Du windest dich, und versuchst dich an irgendetwas festzuhalten aber alle Mühen waren vergebens und du wirst von den Ranken der Blume in die Tiefen des Teiches gezogen. Du versuchst immer noch verzweifelt wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen, doch so langsam geht dir die Luft und somit auch die Kraft aus. Du zappelst um dein Leben und entfernst dich immer weiter von der Oberfläche. Wie tief war denn bitte so ein Teich? Denkst du dir, als deine letzte Luft deinen Mund verlies und sich gegen Wasser austauschte. Du verlierst dein Bewusstsein im Todeskampf und schreckst mit einem lauten Schrei hoch. Doch du warst nicht mehr im Wasser, du siehst dich um und warst dir nun doch sicher dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein muss. Plötzlich wird die Türe aufgerissen und ein völlig außer Atem geratener Law stand im Zimmer. Du selbst musstest noch stark atmen von deinem Traum, er hatte sich so real angefühlt, so als würdest du qualvoll ertrinken. Law tritt an dein Bett, ihm war nicht entgangen dass du verschwitzt warst und völlig außer Atem.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er dich. Doch du warst unfähig auch nur einen Laut von dir zu geben. Der Schock saß dir immer noch im Nacken. Law drückte dich mit einer Hand auf deinem Brustbein wieder zurück ins Bett und legte seine Hand auf deine Stirn. Er gab ein leichtes Murren von sich und ging zu einem Schrank in einer Ecke des anscheinenden Krankenzimmers in dem du liegst. Langsam hattest du wieder deinen Atem unter Kontrolle, als Law auch schon wieder mit deinem lieblingsgegenstand in der Hand vor dir stand. Eine Spritze. „Die ist gegen das Fieber" sagte er kühl zu dir. Du hattest noch nicht die Kraft dich dagegen zu wehren, ansonsten hätte es Law wohl nicht so einfach gehabt dir sie Nadel in deinen Arm zu stechen. Völlig weggetreten siehst du ihn an, verstehst gar nicht was er eben zu dir gesagt hatte. Deine Gedanken mussten sich erst neu ordnen. Als Law wieder still das Krankenzimmer verließ lässt du noch einmal den Traum Revue passieren. Bis du plötzlich auf dem Gedanken mit der Teufelsfrucht kommst die du dir in die Hosentasche gesteckt hattest. Könnte es sein? Du greifst neben deinen Fuß und schreckst sofort mit deiner Hand zurück als du etwas Kaltes fühlst. Noch einmal fährst du mit der Hand hin und befühlst das eigenartige Objekt. Schließlich ziehst du es unter der Decke hervor und stellst erschrocken fest das es genau dieselbe Teufelsfrucht war die du in dem vermeintlichem Traum gefunden hattest. Nun war die Frage, solltest du es wagen diese eigenartige Frucht zu essen? Und wenn du es tun würdest, was würden es für Fähigkeiten sein die sie übertrug? Du beschließt sie erst einmal neben dir liegen zu lassen. Es würde sich schon noch die Zeit finden um sich noch Mal mit dem Thema zu befassen. Doch nun warst du sehr müde du musstest herzhaft Gähnen, als dir bereits deine Augenlieder zufielen und du in einen Traumlosen Schlaf abdriftest.


End file.
